


and I would fall from your sweet height(Japanese Translation)

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 韓国一のテクノロジー企業NCTの最高技術責任者のドヨンと彼の新しい秘書ロンジュンの話。Translated work of "and I would fall from your sweet height" by noirheart(Flumes).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I would fall from your sweet height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250493) by [noirheart (Flumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumes/pseuds/noirheart). 



> ＃会社員パロ ＃上司ｘ秘書 ＃くっつくまで長いよ

ロンジュンは白と灰色が散らばる広々としたオフィスの入口から頭を覗かせた。デスクの上いっぱいに無計画に広がる紙に背中を丸めてページを埋め尽くしていく男。目を細めて自分の手元だけに集中するその様子はまるで、地球上の全ての秘密をその紙が抱えているようだ。

「ドヨンイヒョン。おーい、ドヨンイヒョン！」

ドンヒョクが名前を三度呼んでも未だに反応せずにコンピューターの画面と図板を目線は行き来する。真っ黒な髪の毛は乱れて、背後の窓が映す日光で煌めくビルの背景に似合わないほど真っ白な肌。

もちろん、ドンヒョクは無視され続けて許すような男ではない。両手をデスクに思い切り置けば、男の前で指を鳴らす。

「キム・ドヨンこっちの世界に戻ってこ～い」

ようやく顔を上げれば、目線を泳がせてからドンヒョクと目を合わせる。ドアの前で留まったままのロンジュンは、この男が本当に名声を得ているソウル一のテクノロジー企業の最高技術責任者なのか疑ってしまう。目の前の男はいくつもの空になったコーヒーカップに囲まれて、目の下にはクマを作っている。朝まともにベッドから出ることさえもできなさそうな容姿に、ゴミ箱が直ぐ部屋の端に設置されているのに関わらず、床に落ちている丸まった紙。ロンジュンは口からため息が逃げるのを抑え込む。金持ちは皆同じだ。

「ドンヒョガ、ノックをするマナーについては教えたはずだぞ」

「そりゃあ、ちゃんとノックに答えてくれるならするけど」

「あっち行け。仕事中だ」

腕を組んで反論するドンヒョクを直ぐにドヨンは手で追い払う。

「ヒョンもうここ、、、４３時間もぶっ通しで仕事してるよ」

腕時計を確認しながら言うドンヒョク。

「大げさな誇張表現だな」 

「もう朝ですけど？まさかデスクで寝たの？どうりで爺さんみたいな背中してるんだ」

「うるさいな、ガキは出ていけ。そもそもお前仕事ないのか？せめて仕事をしてるフリくらいしろ。テヨンイヒョンにクビにさせろって言いつけるぞ」

姿勢を正して声を上げるドヨンにロンジュンは躊躇うけれどドンヒョクはびくともしない。

「俺の仕事はヒョンの新しい秘書を紹介することです～。そしたら、ヒョンのコーヒーの在庫全部切らして、ヒョンが自暴自棄になってカフェインだけを頼りに生きてるって証明する。まじで、ヒョン最後にシャワー浴びたのいつだよ」

ドヨンは眉を顰めれば初めてロンジュンと目を合わせるので、ロンジュンの姿勢も強張る。たった数秒でドヨンは気が狂った科学者から計算高いビジネスマンに一変してロンジュンを鑑定しているみたいだ。

「お互いにお手柔らかにね～」

ドンヒョクは踵を返してロンジュンの背中を励ますためにポンと叩けばスキップして出ていく。

「あ、あと俺の事クビにできないよ。そんなことしたらテイリヒョンに殺されるよんっ」

「テイリヒョンが寛容すぎるんだ！」

ドヨンが叫び返してもドンヒョクはレセプションで新たに来たクライアントを困らせる仕事に戻っていた。

ロンジュンは新調したスーツのジャケットの袖をいじった。新調と言っても中古品を買っただけだ。ドヨンの視線はロンジュンの全てを分解されている気分にさせる。まるで機械のピースのように。

「ジェノの友達だろ？」

ドヨンの言葉で苛立ってしまうけれど、口を固く閉じた。いくら自分がただの「ジェノの友達」という肩書だけの人間ではないと反論してやりたくても、初日に仕事を失うのはごめんだ。堅苦しい表情で頷けば、ドヨンがそのまま関心を見せずに仕事に戻るので血が凝結したように感じる。

「あの、」

ロンジュンは自分から放たれた声があまりにも遠慮がちで嫌になってしまう。普段のロンジュンからは考えられないけれど、慣れない環境だ。袖にダイアモンド製のカフリンクのついたオックスフォードシャツを着て、運転手にベントレーの高級車で迎えに来させる人たちに囲まれている。この慣れないテリトリーに慣れてしまうよりも前に抜け出したかった。

「あの、ドヨンさん。僕は何をしたらいいですか？」

声の音量を上げて言い直せば、ドヨンの注目を得るけれど直ぐに顔を下げて作業に戻りながらドヨンは口を開く。

「コーヒーを一杯淹れてくれる？ブラックでいい」

どれだけ嫌な気持ちが腹の中で煮えたぎっても表向きは穏やかな笑顔を見せて頷けば、ロンジュンは頼まれた仕事を成し遂げに足を動かした。

  
  
  
  


*

  
  


ロンジュンがイ・ジェノに出会ったのは完全なる事故だった。二人の住む世界はあまりにも違いすぎて、交差するはずがないのだから。１６歳の頃から二つの仕事を掛け持ちして生計を立てるロンジュンと、１４歳の頃からロレックスの腕時計を身に着けるジェノ。それでも時には凸と凹がはまることもある。ジェノがこの世で唯一「嫌味な金持ち」の性格をしていない「金持ち」だからかもしれない。

「ちょっと、」

ロンジュンは高級素材のコートと小綺麗に整えられた髪型を見ながらその男の肩をつついた。

「あの人に財布盗まれかけてましたよ」

財布を渡せば、その金持ちは目を見開いて律儀に頭を下げるのだからロンジュンの方が驚いてしまう。

「すみません、ありがとうございました、、、お礼にコーヒーでも奢らせてください」

週四日喫茶店でバリスタとして働くロンジュンからすれば、コーヒーの匂いはもう散々だった。けれどタイミング良く昼休憩なので、肩をすくめた。

「別にお金払わなくてもいいですよ。自分で淹れられるんで」

「それでも助けてもらったお礼はさせてください、、」

ロンジュンは男が冗談を言ってからかっているのか、本気なのか分からずに眉を上げた。三十分後にはカウンター横の小さなテーブルに座っていて、目の前のイ・ジェノがただ根っからの真面目で礼儀正しい人間であると学んだ。

ジェノが顎の下を掻きながら、手元の大学ノートの中身を顰め面で眺めているのを見れば、ロンジュンはサンドイッチにかぶりつきながらノートを覗いた。

「それ違うよ。そんな直接的に考えちゃダメ」

問題を読みながら言えば、答えを脳内で解く。ジェノはそんなロンジュンを懐疑的に見ながらもその眼差しはロンジュンが答えを導き出してノートに書き下ろすのを見れば驚きに変わる。答えが出ればロンジュンはまたサンドイッチをひとかじりして、口に入ったままノートに殴り書きで説明を始めた。

「ほら、先にここを計算して出さなきゃダメなんだよ。ここの数字が出てたら後は公式に当てはめるだけなんだから」

「わあ。君も理系？何年生？」

肩に力が入ってしまえば、自然と肩身が狭くなるのを無視して台拭きをカウンターの裏に取りに行く。

「俺は学生じゃないよ、ただのフリーター」

「嘘でしょ、でも凄い賢いじゃん！」

「ジェノ。みんながみんな大学にいけるほどの金があるとは限らないんだよ」

他の客が食事を済ませたテーブルを拭きながら答える。他人の残したゴミをトレーに乗せて、片付ける。これがロンジュンの生きるための仕事なんだから。他人の汚した物の後片付け。

「ごめん、そういう意味じゃ‐」

「大丈夫。でも掘り下げないで」

  
  


*

  
  


仕事二日目。ソウルの業務地区の中でも特別存在感のある壮大なガラス張りのビル、すなわちＮＣＴの本社にロンジュンはコーヒーを持って足を踏み入れた。ドヨンのコーヒーの好みは一日で把握済みだけれど、胸張って言えるようなことではない。シンプルでつまらない仕事のみ託されていることが不満だ。ここで必要不可欠な人材になるためには簡単な仕事を繰り返す消耗品のような仕事からアップグレードしなければ。それがコーヒーを注文するだけの仕事の何倍大変でも。出世の概念が存在しないような仕事を何年も続けているうちに、嫌味な人間の言動にも抗体ができたのだから、まともな給料をくれると分かっている仕事場でなら少々の苦労は黙って受け入れられる。

「具体的に俺の仕事は何？」

レセプションの前に座るドンヒョクに聞けば、無表情だったドンヒョクもロンジュンを見て一瞬にして顔を明るくさせる。

「まあ、基本的にあの人の業務の管理だね。一ヶ月前くらいにドヨンイヒョンがめっちゃ大事な会議すっぽかしてからテヨンイヒョンとテイリヒョンがあの人に秘書が必要って判断したんだ。ドヨンイヒョン、どこで何してるかと思ったらオフィスのデスクで死んでた。監視カメラ確認したら７２時間全く動いて無かったとか」

くるくると椅子を回しながら情報を提供してくれるドンヒョクにロンジュンは頷いてその情報を処理した。自分のカレンダーも把握できないワーカホリック。それくらいなら耐えられそうだ。大手企業に多い、他人が自分のために動いてくれるのが当たり前だと勘違いしている人間に比べたら良い方だ。

「簡単に言えば大の大人のベビーシッターってことね、了解」

「それ以上もそれ以下もありえるね。この会社のお偉いさんと秘書の関係は人それぞれ。性格にもよるしさ。例えば～、あ、イェリヌナ～」

ドンヒョクが手を振る方向を見れば、綺麗に染められた髪を束ねた女性がトレーにコーヒーを乗せて歩いていた。イェリはトレーを持ったまま、手を振った。どうやらトレーは世界共通の秘書のアクセサリーみたいだ。

「イェリヌナは人事部長の秘書。ヌナ、こっちはロンジュン。ドヨンイヒョンの新しい秘書だよん」

顎を手に乗せてお互いを紹介するドンヒョク。

イェリが自分のコーヒーを一口飲めば、真っ白なカップに赤い口紅の跡がついている。

「それはご苦労様。あの人ほとんどオフィスから出ない気がする」

「イェリヌナについて行って。ドヨンイヒョンの居場所は最上階だからさ」

ロンジュンは頷いて礼を言えば、大理石の床に響くイェリのヒールの音を聞きながら彼女の後ろを続いた。エントランスだけでもあまりにも印象的で大規模だ。大きなモダンアートが展示されていて、いくつものガラスが周りを華やかに印象付ける。光を反射するパネルと色付きの照明は壁に大きく描かれた会社のロゴを強調させる。入口の両側に立つ警備員に、新品の社員のＩＤカードを見せればイェリと共にエレベーターに乗る。

他の無数の社員と共にエレベータに乗れば、予想の何倍も中が広いと思い知らされる。耳にイヤフォンを差した男性とガムを噛む女性の間に映る自分の反射が自分を見つめ返している。シャツとネクタイ姿の自分はまるで自分では無いみたいだった。コーヒーを持ったまま片手で襟元を直す。誰もロンジュンに目もくれていないのに、悪目立ちをしている気分なのだ。このような場所には相応しくないのに、詐欺師のように紛れ込んでいることを全員に見抜かれている気がしてならなかった。 

「あなたは一番上で降りてね」

イェリは綺麗な紫色に塗られた爪でボタンを押した。

「そんなに緊張しなくても大丈夫よ。ドヨンさんはそんなに怖い部類にも入らないから」

「怖くないです」

信じていないような目で微笑むイェリの歯は彼女の着ている真っ白なブラウスと同じくらいには眩しい。シニヨンにまとめられた髪と、自然と完璧な本数だけ落ちてきている後れ髪。

「心配しないで、あなたならちゃんと馴染めるから。それに、あの人に言われっぱなしじゃなくて大丈夫だからね。たまには、彼に意見を伝えてあげる人も必要だわ」

音を鳴らして、止まるエレベーターに顔を上げて階を確かめるイェリ。

「私の階だわ。じゃあ、またね」

それだけ伝えれば優雅にヒールをコツコツと鳴らして降りていく。 

ロンジュンは背中を後ろにもたれかけて小さなため息をつく。とんでもない所に来てしまった気がしてならなかった。

  
  
  
  


*

  
  


「ドヨンさんにカレンダーを共有してもらう許可を貰っておいで。そしたら君があの人の予定の管理もできるし、そうでもしないと、あの人なんでもかんでも予定入れて知らないうちに自分自身をダブルブッキングしちゃうから」

ジョンウが仕事の説明をするのを頷いて聞き入った。自信過剰で自分の管理さえ自分でしない大人の子守をすることが、ロンジュンの大まかな仕事だと理解した。ジョンウは案内しながらロンジュンの顔を見れば、表情を更に柔らかくした。 

「わかる、最初はひるんじゃうよね。僕も初めの一週間なんて最上階に昇るだけで怖かったもん」

ロンジュンは笑い声を絞り出した。

「怖いわけじゃないんですけど、いっぱいいっぱいで」

「もし何かあったら廊下真っすぐ行った所にいるから、いつでもおいで。僕は最高税務責任者のテイルさんの秘書なんだ」

「他にはこの階にはどんな役職の方がいらっしゃるんですか？」 

「あとは、最高経営責任者のテヨンさんと最高執行責任者のテンさん」

ジョンウは廊下の奥の扉を指した。

「でも彼らにはほとんど会うことないと思うよ。出張ばっかりだし。あ、これはここだけの話なんだけど、今年の夏のいつかに上海の兄弟会社と合併する時にテンさんは昇格するっていう噂。これは極秘なんだけどね」

ロンジュンには何の意味も成さない秘密だった。

「いつからここで働いてるんですか？」

ジョンウは微笑めば指を口に当てて考えた。

「うーんと、二年ちょっとかな？ほんとに時が経つのは早いよ～」

エレベーターホールの共有スペースのテーブルでパソコンを閉じて立ち上がるジョンウの温かい瞳と幼い表情は、競争率の高い企業の世界にいる人間らしくなかった。あまりにも物腰が柔らかい。けれども目に秘められた輝きと自信は長年のここでの仕事の経験を表していた。

「だからねロンジュナ、落ち着いて？ドヨンさんが自分の管理が上手くできるようになるのをサポートしてくれたら大丈夫だよ。君があの人が早死にしないように面倒見てくれたらみんなそれだけで満足さ」

廊下の端の戸が開けば、頭がひょこりと出てくる。

「ジョンウヤ～、予算会議の準備できてる？ちょっと資料を控えておいて欲しいんだけど。またベッキョンさんに以前話し合った経費の削減について賛成しなかったフリされちゃ、たまったもんじゃないから」

「今行きまぁ～す」

ジョンウはロンジュンの肩をポンと叩く。

「ほら、行っておいで。また後でね」

部屋から出てくる高級そうなスーツとぴかぴかの革靴姿の小柄な最高税務責任者。ジョンウはそれだけ言えば、携帯からを目を離さないでエレベーターを待つテイルの隣に並んだ。

二人が鉄のドアの中に消えれば、ロンジュンは一人になった広い空間を見渡して息を吐いた。臆病な態度は取ってられない。このまま前に進まなければ。少しの恐怖を呑み込めば、手汗を拭き取って「最高技術責任者 キム・ドヨン」と板に書かれた扉をノックした。

「テイリヒョンの予算会議に参加する気は無いって言ったはずだぞ」

モニターで隠れた声がぶつぶつと呟いた。

「１２７の新プロジェクトのための資金の話が実際に出た時に出直せよ。それだったら俺も興味ある」

ロンジュンは躊躇しながらも咳払いをした。

「あの、ドヨンさん？」

パソコンから顔を上げれば目を細めるドヨン。

「ジョンウじゃないのか」

「まあ、違いますね。でも今日からあなたのジョンウさんにでもなるしかないですね」

「なかなかの主張だな」

それを聞けば真っすぐ立っていた姿勢を崩して片脚に体重をかけて顎を上げるロンジュン。

「仕事場のデスクで寝落ちするのは僕じゃないですけど？あなたの業務の管理を手伝いに来たんです」

「どうも。でもちゃんと大学院で博士号も取ってる人間だ、心配しなくても自分のことくらい自分で管理できるよ」

ドヨンは目線を画面に戻して手だけでロンジュンを追い払うので息を呑んでしまう。初っ端で上司に口答えするつもりは無かった。給料が必要なんだ。ここでの仕事をこなせば何個もの仕事を掛け持ちしていた生活に戻る必要なく、健康な睡眠時間を確保できるようになるかもしれないのだから。

「もしもそれが本当なら、誰も僕の仕事にお金なんて払わないですよ」

ロンジュンはドヨンのデスクに自分のパソコンを下ろしてメールボックスを開いた。

「カレンダーを共有するようにリクエストを送ったので許可して下さい。でないと、何もお手伝いできません」

ドヨンは目もくれなかった。 

「失礼だな。テヨンイヒョンは俺がカレンダーさえも管理できないと思って‐」

「ドヨンさん、僕はあなたの仕事を少しでも楽にするためにいるんです。なので許可をください」

ドヨンは眉を片方釣り上げてロンジュンを見下ろせば、鼻を鳴らす。

「そんなに、俺のカレンダーが見たいわけ？どうぞどうぞお好きにしてくださいな」

「メールの受信箱へのアクセスも必要です」

「なんでそこまで管理されなきゃいけな‐」

「誰かがあなた宛てに連絡を入れた放送局や他のメディアに適切な対応をしなければ、以前記者のことを「そんなに僕が好きなら僕の写真でも部屋の壁に貼ればいいじゃないか」とストーカー呼ばわりしたって全国的な記事で晒された時と同じようなことになりますよ」

目を細めてロンジュンを見つめるドヨンに、新しい上司相手にもう口を滑らせてしまったと焦ってしまう。不思議なことに、ドヨンは笑った。

「よく調べてるじゃないか。いいね。それにしても彼女は本当にうっとうしかったよ。毎日電話かけてくるんだから」

パソコンから通知の音が鳴れば、ロンジュンのパソコンからドヨンのメールとカレンダーにアクセスが許可されたことが表示される。そして何千通もの未読のメールを見れば目を丸くする。

「楽しんで」

皮肉に言うドヨン。

「返信しようと思ったことないんですか？」

「いいか、おチビちゃん。俺だって暇じゃないんだよ。投資者に約束したように来年までに新しいハイテクなタブレットをデザインしなきゃいけないの」

ロンジュンはそのまま不満げに仕事に取りかかった。

  
  


*

  
  


「お前の叔父さんのキム・ドヨン。まじでうざいんだけど」

ロンジュンから放たれた言葉にむせたジェノは、咳き込んでコーヒーをテーブルに零した。ジェノがテーブルを叩いて何か拭く物を欲しているので、ロンジュンはため息をついてナプキンを渡した。目の前のドジっ子は真っ白のシャツにコーヒーを零したというのにその事実に気付いていないのだから、ロンジュンはわざわざ口にはしなかった。これはロンジュンが今まで出会った中でも最上級に気に障る暴君の元で働く求人があることを紹介したジェノの天罰だと信じて。毎回ロンジュンが五時に帰宅しようとすれば、腕時計を指して帰ることを簡単には許してくれない。ロンジュンの年給はどんなに頑張ったってドヨンの月給の何分の一にも満たないというのに。

「別に叔父じゃないけどね、、それにドヨンイヒョンは悪い人じゃないよ。まあ、少し無愛想なところはあるかもしれないけど、優しい人だよ」

「それ本気で言ってる？俺が存在しないみたいな態度を取ってないときは、奴隷みたいにこき使われるし、俺がアホみたいに見下した喋り方するし。俺だって、大学に行けなかったからって馬鹿じゃないのに」

ロンジュンは眉を釣り上げて問いかけた。

「もちろん、ロンジュニが馬鹿じゃないことはよくわかってるよ」 

ジェノは椅子に深く腰掛けながら呟いた。

カウンターを拭くわけでもなく、テーブルの片付けをするわけでもなく喫茶店に座っているのは変な気分だった。目に入るジェノのシャツのコーヒーの染みが凝固して落ちなくなるのを防ぐために擦り落としたくなる気持ちを耐える。企業の一員になるためには、まずは自分がそこに属すると信じるところから始めなければ。それでも毎日周りの人がサメのように自分を嗅ぎつけて、最上階のボタンを押す姿を凝視しているような気分になる。

「聞いて？時間はかかるかもしれないけど、、でもドヨンイヒョンは筋の通った合理的な人だって約束するよ。それに、ヒョンはロンジュニみたいに率直な人を好むんだ。だから、ヒョンがロンジュニを好いてない方が驚くよ。ロンジュニがどんな人か知ってるからこそ」

「俺ってどんな人？」

ロンジュンの中で溜まっていた緊張感が少しずつ崩れていくのを感じる。

「遠慮がなくて真っすぐで大胆。人に気に入られるために媚びを売らない人」

「正直、難しいんだ、、」

ロンジュンはカップの中の茶色いコーヒーを見つめたまま、気持ちを零した。コーヒーはもう生ぬるくなっている。

「ジェノヤ、俺はお前の世界の人間じゃないんだ。だから、、慣れないんだと思う」

顔を上げるとジェノの優しい瞳がじっと見つめていて胃が苦しくなる。どんなにジェノが簡単にロンジュンの気持ちを理解できなくても、それはジェノのせいではなかった。そう言い聞かせても、惨めな自分に吐き気がした。

「俺からヒョンに話してみようか？」

「ダメ！」

口から出た予想以上に大きな声で周りの人の視線が自分に集まるのを感じれば、居心地が悪い。

「俺からこの話を持ち出したのにごめん。一人で溜め込んでられなくて。でもやっぱダメだ、自分でどうにかしたいんだ」

ジェノの顔から心配した表情は消えなかったけれど、それ以上は何も言わずに頷いた。話題が安全地帯に入れば安心する。ジェノが大学の勉強仲間との約束のために席を外しても、ロンジュンはしばらく一人で店に残った。これが現実で受け入れる他無いと、考えれば考えるほど思い知る。そしてこの仕事はロンジュンが望んだもの以上なんだから。上手くいけば、もう二度と二つのシフトを入れて生計をやり繰りする必要も無くなるのだから。

土曜日であっても、仕事用のパソコンを取り出して電源を入れた。こんなに高級な部品をあのアパートに置いておくのは安心できない。手の下で光るブランドのロゴを見つめれば、冷めきったコーヒーを飲み込んでドヨンのカレンダーと睨めっこだ。一日に埋め尽くされたスケジュールの量に圧倒されない日はなかった。 

優先順位と何が実際に重要で必要か整理しなければならない。ロンジュンはそのまま犬の絵が可愛らしい手帳に後々ドンヒョクかジョンウに聞いておきたいメモを書き込んだ。ドヨンにとって最も大事な予定さえ把握できれば、後は整理しやすい。

次に、ドヨンが責任者として携わっている全てのプロジェクトを別々のファイルに仕分けして、それをまた手帳に書き写す。ファイルの中でもまたいくつもの別のファイルに分けて、重複している内容のものや、頻繁に登場する名前のメモも取っておく。そこから社員の名簿の中からどれほど重要人物なのか確認して、顔と名前を一致させるために写真も合わせておく。 ジャーナリストはネットで彼らが書いているＮＣＴの事業に関わる記事を検索して、コメントを一致させる。コンサルタントのリストを確認すれば、どういった作業に関わっていてるか確認してＮＣＴでの仕事の経歴を調べる。ロンジュンは間接的にでもドヨンと関わっている人なら全員把握しようと徹底的に人物を確認した。ドヨンのメールを管理するからには、誰と関わっているか理解しておきたかった。

重要だと感じたメールに全てフラグを立てれば、月曜日にイェリに伝達しておくべきことを書き下ろす。全てが丁寧にファイルに仕分けられて、整理されたと満足がいけばロンジュンは息を吐いて姿勢を崩した。疲れた目を擦れば、外がもうすっかり暗くなっていることに気付く。何年も聞き続けた馴染みのあるコーヒーマシンの音や客の喋り声はある意味ロンジュンの集中力に貢献してくれた。

土曜日に仕事をしたからと言って、休日を無駄にした気分にはならなかった。そもそも週五日勤務の概念に慣れていなかった。とはいえ、胸を埋め尽くす満足感が、ロンジュンが忘れないうちに飲み干していれば熱々だったはずのコーヒーのように熱を放っていた。

ロンジュンは自分自身が何者であるか忘れるわけにはいかない。足を踏み入れた世界に未だ慣れていないからとはいえ、ロンジュンは他人に見下されるのを許すような臆病者では無かった。賢く、適応能力があって、目標を達成するためには努力を惜しまない。ドヨンはまだロンジュンのその面をしっかりと目のあたりにしていないだけなのだから。 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  


「あ、ロンジュナ。もう一杯コーヒーを‐」

「これ以上はダメですよ、ドヨン先輩」

ドヨンの目は一瞬で隣に来たロンジュンを見上げて不満そうな顔から呆気に取られた顔に豹変する。ドヨンが何かを言おうとしても、そのままロンジュンが遮った。

「もう今日だけで４杯も飲んだんですよ。これ以上飲むなんて自ら心臓発作を望んでるようなものです。それより、先輩のスケジュールの調節について話し合いたいんです。手伝うためにはもう少し具体的に先輩の仕事を理解したくて、」

「スケジュールなんて全部ここに入ってるから」

ドヨンが自分のこめかみを指でトントンと突いて見せるのでロンジュンは呆れた息を吐く。

「そうやって何度別のことに気がとられてきました？色んなことに気が散ってひとつのことを終わらせるのでも時間がかかるでしょう？」

ドヨンは眉を顰めた。 

「複数の仕事を同時進行で行うことくらい‐」

「あまり得意じゃないみたいですね。何度も会議に出席するの忘れてるみたいですし。テイルさんの予算案見ました？」

ドヨンが反応を見せないのでそのまま続けるロンジュン。

「先輩が会議に参加して会社にとってのメリットと重要性を説明しないから、１２７のプロジェクトのための資金を削減するっておっしゃってるんですよ？先輩が忙しいのは分かってますけど、さすがにこんなの馬鹿馬鹿しいですよ」

ドヨンの目に憤りが表れてもロンジュンはドヨンに口を開くチャンスを与えなかった。

「だからこそ、これからどう仕事を振り分けていくか話し合いたいんです。先輩の代わりに僕が電話やメールを受けることはできますが、会議に出てあなたの代役をすることはできません。先輩の仕事が重要なのは理解してます。でもテイルさんのお仕事だって会社を運営する上で重要でしょう？だから先輩も時間を無理やりでも作らないとその情熱を注いだプロジェクトも全て水の泡になりかねません」

悲痛な沈黙が続けばロンジュンは自分の発言の度が過ぎて、ドヨンの恐るべきプライドを傷つけてしまったのではないかと心配になってしまう。手が微かに震えてしまうので、無理やり手帳を握りしめた。けれどドヨンは椅子に深く座り込んだまま軽く笑えば、ロンジュンを見たことのない目で見つめた。

「それで、君の具体的な案はなんだ？開発チームとの会議もあるし、開発のためのリサーチだって毎日進んでる。もちろん、投資者との会議も抜けられない」

「分かってます。じゃあ、午後を全て開発チームとの時間に費やすとして、、何曜日なら、、水曜日はどうです？」

ドヨンが何も言わないのを見れば、直ぐに手帳に書き下ろす。

「じゃあ、水曜日の午後は誰も先輩と予定を入れられないようにします」

「なに？君は俺のペット兼番犬なの？」

「まあ、僕多才なんで」

ドヨンは鼻を鳴らした。

「リサーチとデザインは特別時間がかかるみたいなので、火曜日と木曜日はそれに集中する曜日にしましょう。一日中座りっぱなしなのは健康にも悪いんで、朝に３時間、そして昼食後に３時間でどうです？」

「４時間にして」

ロンジュンは目で訴えるように見つめるけど、簡単に相手が妥協しないと分かれば渋々受け入れた。

「じゃあ、４時間で」

「午前も夜もだ」

「つまり一日中？」

ドヨンはまた鼻で笑った。

「君からすればそうかもしれないけど、ほんとに大したことない」

ロンジュンは簡単には賛成できなかった。

「体に悪いです。まず最高のコンディションじゃない状態で最高の実力なんて出せませんよ。それに睡眠不足って脳にダメージ与えるらしいですよ」

ドヨンが反論しようとしていることに気付けば、腕を組んで見つめなおした。

「分かりました、それでも先輩はならないんですもんね？」

「君、想像してた雰囲気と違うな」

ロンジュンは軽く受け流した。

「よく言われます。とにかく金曜日の朝には取締役会があるんで全て出席していただきます」

ロンジュンが見上げれば、ドヨンが考え込んでいるので呆気に取られてしまう。

「じゃあ、他の時間は？」

ロンジュンはドヨンの隣に座りなおせばパソコンの画面を見せた。

「この中のどの会議に普段は行くことになってるのか教えてください。嘘ついても無駄ですよ、後でジョンウ先輩に聞いて再確認するんで」 

ドヨンは肩を下げて息を吐いた。

「わかったよ」

「あと、ご自分がサインする資料は先に読む時間をしっかり取ってください。過去数ヶ月提出された報告書たちは、、正直丁寧に書かれているとは思えないものばかりでした」

ドヨンはぽかんと口を開いた。

「制作チームの中で出た一番クオリティの高い案を俺だって選んでるし、俺のスタッフはちゃんと報告書くらい書ける」

「僕もそう思いますよ。先輩が親鳥みたいに全てに首をつっこまなければもっと良くなると思いますけど」

「そんなことして‐」 

「‐してます。前回太陽光充電器のプロジェクトの会議について行った時見た限りでは、先輩他の人の提案全て拒否して全員にあなたの思い通りの具体的な提案に書き換えさせたじゃないですか。先輩の言う通り腕の良いスタッフたちならもう少し信頼してあげてください。絶対にいい結果に繋がりますから。本当に、僕自身何人もの酷い上司の元で働いて来たので分かります」

ドヨンはロンジュンの横顔を落ち着かない表情で眺めた。

「それに、テヨンさんもテンさんもビジネスを勉強してきた方々ってことを忘れないで下さい。技術関連の専門用語が全て理解できるわけじゃないんですよ。できる限り添削しますけど、僕だって先輩の専門分野の知識があるわけじゃないですし‐」

「じゃあ、報告書のレベルを下げろっていうのか？」

ドヨンは不満げだ。

「いいえ。ただエンジニア以外の人間でも分かりやすく理解できるように書いていただきたいんです。テヨンさん、テンさん、テイルさんの三人の理解力が低いと思います？」

「まさか、」

首を振るドヨン。

「まあ、そういうことですよ」

ドヨンは長いこと言葉を発さずにロンジュンを見つめればため息をついた。

「分かったよ、近藤麻理恵さん。上手な整理整頓の技を教えてくれよな」

  
  
  
  


*

  
  


ロンジュンがドヨンに続いて会議室に入れば、沢山の目が自分に集まっていることなんて目を閉じていても分かった。あまりにも見られているのを感じると、窓の外のソウルのオフィス街の背景さえも目に入ってこない。ドヨンが執行部の席に着けば、ロンジュンも他の秘書の集まる部屋の後ろの席に座る。珍しく出席しているドヨンは不思議そうにじろじろと見られて肩身を狭くしているので、日頃の復讐のような快感でロンジュンは観察した。最高執行責任者のテンが隣に来て肩に腕を回せば嫌そうに睨むドヨン。

「おやおや、こんなところでお目にかかれるなんて～。誰に引きずられたの？自分から進んで来るなんて何かご褒美でもあるのかな」

「うるさいな、来たんだからいいだろ」

ロンジュンは離れたところでのやり取りに鼻で笑う間も記者からのメールに返信を送る手を止めない。企業地獄で働くとはいえ、快感だって味わえるうちに味わっておきたい。

「君のお陰って解釈で合ってるかな？」

隣に腰を下ろしながら尋ねるジョンウを見上げる。テイルも入室してテヨンの反対側の席に着いた。 

「新しいプロジェクトの資金を貰うためには会議に出席すべきだって説明しただけですよ」

それを聞いてジョンウが微笑めば目は三日月形に変形した。 

「君ならここで上手くやっていけるっていう僕の予想は正しかったみたいだね」

その一言で腹の中が喜びで温かくなるのをどうにか無視しようとした。ロンジュンはいつだって褒められることに弱いのだった。誉め言葉が完全に実力を保障してくれるわけではないと分かっていても、一人でもロンジュンのことを認めてくれる人がいるんだ。それにジョンウはロンジュンの頬を紅潮させるのに十分な人で、ロンジュンは隠すように直ぐに画面を見つめなおした。

会社のトップの数人で行われる会議ははっきり言って退屈で、ロンジュンは直接ドヨンや彼の部門に関わっていること以外は集中しなかった。メールに返答したり、ドヨンの部下の書いたプロジェクトの報告書を添削して、後でドヨンが再確認すべき箇所はハイライトしておく時間に使った。会議が終われば周りは直ぐに立ち上がっていく。ロンジュンはパソコンを閉じれば、ドヨンがテンとの子供じみた言い争いを終えるのを待った。

「ロンジュナ、すっかり馴染んでるみたいで嬉しいよ。また何かあったらいつでもおいでよ」

ジョンウは笑顔で告げればテイルに続いて会議室を出て行った。ロンジュンはジョンウに笑顔を向ければ直ぐにドヨンの横まで歩いた。

「俺は全面から攻撃されるためにこの会議に出席させられたわけ？」

首を振りながらため息をつくドヨンに即答する。

「それが責任ってものですよ」

馴染みのある広いドヨンのオフィスに入れば安心する。

「先輩ほど地位が高くても最終的な決定権は最高経営責任者にあるんですから。もしもテヨンさんに先輩のプロジェクトを経費面で続行可能と思っていただけないなら、計画書を改正する必要がありますね」

「俺は馬鹿じゃない」

顰め面で言うドヨン。

「もちろん。でもテヨンさんも的を得たことをおっしゃってます。５Ｇの導入に至って対面する可能性のある課題は多いです。発表までの遅れをどう軽減するか、一般の人々に普及させるためにも制作のコストをどう削減していくか、そしてセキュリティ面でのリスクについても少なくても数行分の説明は書き添えて置くべきですね」

パソコンから顔を上げると、ドヨンが何も言わずにロンジュンをじっと見つめていた。 

「...何か？」

「賢いんだな、」

「...まあ、それなりには？」

「それなのに、何の資格も持ってないし、中卒だろ？」

ドヨンはあまりにもカジュアルにロンジュンを見下げ果てるので、今回ばかりは口を閉じていられなかった。ドヨンのために印刷した何十枚もの用紙をデスクに力強く置けば、手に力が入る。

「僕は１５歳のころからずっと働いてきました。毎日食べていくためには高校も中退するしかなかったんです、、義務教育以上の教育を受けるほどの贅沢はできませんでした」

「ロンジュナ、違うんだ‐」

けれどロンジュンはドヨンの言葉を手を振って止めた。

「大丈夫です。先輩方に理解していただけなくても仕方ないって分かってます。駐車場に一台以上の車が停まってて、そのお洒落な腕時計とスーツだけで僕の全給料よりすることも。何もかもが想像できないもしれないですし、理解できなくて当然です。僕には資格も物も何も無いですし、家賃さえも危うくて毎月追い出されるんじゃないかと恐ろしい気持ちでいっぱいで、そんな気持ち分かっていただけないかもしれません。でも何の資格も学歴も無いからって、僕が馬鹿ってことではないです。じゃあ、僕は外で作業するんで失礼します」

オフィスの扉を強く閉めれば、胸がジンジンと痛むのが体中に伝わる。涙は目尻のすぐ端で今にも零れ落ちそうなのに、ロンジュンは強く瞬きをして堪えた。このガラス張りの仕事場で涙を見せるつもりなんてない。そびえ立つ何メートルもの偏見の塊の場所で。都心部から離れた貧しい自分のアパートに着けば安物の布団の下でいくらでも泣ける。今は返信しなければいけないメールを確認するのみ。どんなに心が痛んでも、ロンジュンは自分の賃金を稼ぐためなら何でもするのだ。そうでもしないと生きていけないのだから。 

それに、ドヨンにはロンジュンを泣かせる資格なんてないのだから。

今のところは。

  
  


*

  
  


「ちょっと聞きたいことがあるんだけど、」

ジェノはロンジュンの声のトーンを聞き取れば直ぐに携帯を見つめていた顔を上げた。恐らくジェミンが送ってきたしょうもないコラ画像でも見て笑っていたのだろう。

「どうした？」

「ドヨン先輩ってさ、その、、あの人、」

ロンジュンは今まで命を懸けて完璧になるように努力した韓国語がこんな時に限って上手く出てこないことを恥ずかしく思う。あれほど喫茶店の客の何気ない発音や、言い回しを真似して習得したというのに。それでもジェノはロンジュンの言葉を優しい顔で待った。

「その、ジェノの家族みたいな人って分かってるんだよ」 

「別に本当に血が繋がってるわけではないんだけど、まあ、でもそうだね。もう何年もテヨンイヒョンといるし、二人は大学も一緒に通ってたから確かに俺にとっても第四のいとこって感じではあるね」

ロンジュンは腸がよじれるのを感じる。ロンジュンはジェノを心から好いていた。本当の友人と胸を張って呼べるほどの仲だ。だからこそ、時々ジェノが輝かしい特権に溢れた環境の人間であることを忘れてしまいそうになる。だけどジェノだって贅沢し放題なお坊ちゃんであることは変わらない。きっとジェノには裕福な人々がロンジュンを蔑んだ目で見ていることに気付いていない。誰もジェノにそんな目を向けることなんてないのだから。ジェノのようにハンサムで、裕福な純韓国人には。

「何かあったの？職場の方は大丈夫、、？」

ロンジュンはジェノから目を逸らせば、テーブルの上の指をトントンと鳴らした。

「ああ、大丈夫だよ。あの人も大丈夫だけど、、」

「だけど？」

「なんて言うの、あの人ちょっとうざいじゃん？」

ジェノはオブラートに包まれていない言葉にたじろぐ。

「ドヨンイヒョンは少しぶっきらぼうなところがあるかもしれないけど、、でも悪い人じゃないって約束するよ。むしろ、本当にお互いが心を開きさえすれば溺愛しちゃうような人だから。あんまり認めないけどさ。たまにきつい事言っちゃうかもしれないけど、、もしかして何か嫌なこと言われた？」

「いや、、はぁ、何も言わなきゃ良かった」

「ロンジュナ！はぐらかすなよ、、」

「ごめん、忘れて」

ロンジュンは抗議の意を見せるジェノを無視して席を立った。

「あの人には何も言うなよ」

ジェノの口は不服そうなへの字に曲がっていたけれど、最終的には諦めた。

ロンジュンは仕事に戻るという名目で喫茶店を出た。

  
  
  


*

ようやくロンジュンにも職場でのルーティンができた。ガラス張りのビルの威圧感にも慣れて、何人ものスーツ姿の男女の間を抜けて、警備員の前を通り過ぎればレセプションのデスクのコンピューターを前かがみに覗き込むドンヒョクに挨拶をしてそのままエレベーターで最上階まで一気に昇る。オフィスに入れば報告書を読み、ドヨン宛てに送られてくるビジネスメールの対応をし、ドヨンが一日のスケジュールに遅れないようにリマインドし、時々リサーチのブラックホールに吸い込まれているのを発見すれば救い出す。昼食はドンヒョクとイェリに混じってそれぞれの上司の愚痴を零したり、仕事とは関係のない話題で盛り上がることもあった。

周りの人がロンジュンの存在を認識し始めているのが不思議だった。自分は重要じゃないのに。最高技術責任者の影で埋もれてしまうかと思えば、そんなことは無かった。研究開発部の階に次の会議のためにドヨンを呼びに行けば「１２７プロジェクト」の一員のスヨンに丁寧なお辞儀をされた。口数の少ないスーチョンさえもロンジュンが来たことに気付けば会釈をする。誰もがロンジュンが来れば、ビジネスだと認識していた。

一番の習慣になったのは、ロンジュンが一日の仕事を終えてパソコンを閉じても未だキーボードを打ち続けるドヨンに声をかけることだった。もしくは姿勢を悪くしてでもデザイン案を必死に描く姿に声をかける。今日はそのどちらでも無かった。仕事を終えてドヨンのデスクを確認すれば、デスクに伏せたまま眠るドヨンが。唇は微かに開いていて、眉は顰められている。自分の図案に囲まれた夢の中でも何かを必死に考えているみたいだった。

そんな姿を見ればクスリと笑うロンジュン。可愛いとさえ思えてしまいそうな寝顔だ。もしも悪魔みたいな性格をしていると知らなかったらの話だけれど。悪戯をしたい気分なので、ロンジュンはデスクで見つけた黄色い大きめの付箋に文字を書けばドヨンの眠る額に貼ってやった。

ドアを開ける前にもう一度ドヨンの方を振り返れば、黄色地に黒字はよく目立った。

「コーヒーは睡眠の代わりにはならないですよ」

  
  


*

  
  


ロンジュンが足を踏み入れたクラブは煙っていて、中はピンクと青のネオンライトに照らされていた。店内にかかるセクシーな音楽の重低音が体の奥まで響いてくる。ダンスフロアで踊る複数の見知らぬ顔を見れば、間違った場所に来てしまったのかと不安になる。ジェミンの肩に顔を預けて笑うジェノや、美しいベルベットのドレス姿のイェリがお酒を入れたグラスを持って二人の様子を笑顔で見ているのを発見すれば安心する。三人はロンジュンに気付けば一日の疲労を吹き飛ばしてくれるような活気の良い声でロンジュンを迎え入れた。体の芯から疲れを取り除きたくなれば、カウンターでロンジュンも一杯アルコールを手に入れた。

「わぁ、来てくれてありがとぅ」

ロンジュンの肩に腕を回しながら言うジェノの呂律は回っていなくて、酔っていることが分かる。

「お前の誕生日を逃すわけないだろ～」

ロンジュンがジェノの頬をつねってわざとらしく言えば、ジェノは身もだえるふりをしてジェミンを笑わせた。良家に生まれた大金持ちにしては、二人とも気に障らない性格をしているとロンジュンは思った。それに暗いライトは、ロンジュンがデニムと昔の仕事で着用していた黒シャツというシンプルな格好をしていても目立たせない。お陰で二人との格差を痛感することもない。皆でテキーラの入ったショットグラスを乾杯すれば、喉を強いアルコールがじりじりと燃やす。お酒の強さに顔を歪めるロンジュンを見てイェリは笑った。輪の中の一員になるという感覚は気持ちが良かった。たとえジェノの輪に自分がお邪魔していると分かっていても。

「ほらほら、お待ちかねのドンヒョク様が到着したよ。喜べ？」

皮のジャケットに目元にはラメを光らせるドンヒョクの派手な入店に、一気にクラブ内の注目はドンヒョクに集まった。仕事の外のドンヒョクは次元が違った。自信に満ち溢れていて、華やかで、人生そのものより壮大だ。歩いているだけで注目の的になるドンヒョクは人の渦の間を通って、皆が集まるテーブルに来ればジェノの頬にキスをした。直ぐにドンヒョクを突き飛ばして頬を拭きながらわめくジェノとそんな二人を見て笑うジェミン。 

「ドンヒョガ、ジェノがいとこって忘れないでよ」

イェリがジェノに被さるドンヒョクを椅子に座らせれば、ドンヒョクは大袈裟に手を広げる。

「なに？ヌナもキスが欲しいの？ちゅ～」

過剰に嫌がってドンヒョクを追い払うイェリのお酒がテーブル中に零れればロンジュンも他の皆と笑った。腹の中は一杯ずつ溜まっていくお酒のお陰で熱く次第に音楽さえも頭にぼんやりと響くようになり、会話も成立しないせいで笑いに繋がる。気付けば隣のイェリとドンヒョクはＢＴＳの曲に合わせて口ずさんでいて、三日月眼のジェノは席から立ち上がってジェミンをダンスフロアに誘った。あれだけのテキーラを飲んだ人にしては動きも滑らかで、ネオンに照らされるジェノのシャツはふわりと揺れた。直ぐに優雅なジェノは酔いと音楽に体を任せた。

ジェミンはグラスに残ったお酒を一気に飲み干し、立ち上がれば座ったままの三人を見つめて息を吐いた。

「まあ、誰かがジェノの面倒見なきゃでしょ？」

そのままジェノの元まで行くジェミンを見ればイェリはドンヒョクと目を合わせて鼻を鳴らす。踊る二人の姿はどう見てもプラトニックな関係とは言えなかった。

「二人がいつ付き合い始めるか賭けよ。私は今夜に賭ける」

「もう付き合ってたりしない？」

ロンジュンは自分のグラスがテーブルに残した水滴の円を指でなぞりながら呟いた。正直二人の関係が何なのかロンジュンも知らなかった。けれどドンヒョクは鼻にしわを寄せて首を振った。

「いや、二人とも長いこと親友を続けてきたからこそ、友情を壊すのが怖くて一歩先に進めないんだと思うよ」

「本当にそんなこと関係あるのかな」

「あるよ」

イェリに即答するドンヒョクは柄に合わず物憂げだ。しっかりと酔いが回って、哲学的な発言をしたがる人の顔だ。

「元々あれだけ近い関係だと、恋愛関係になってもしも上手くいかなかったら全部が台無しじゃん。いい友達だからといって、いいパートナーになれるとは限らないしさ」

「友達ね」

イェリは皮肉な笑みを零せば、フロアで見つめあって踊る二人に視線を戻した。

「ロンジュニは俺の言ってる意味分かるだろ？」

ロンジュンは答えようと口を開いた途端にバーカウンターの横を歩く影に気がとられてしまう。黒のスプリングコートは人混みの中でも優雅に揺れて歩く道を作る。しっかりと上げられた顎は自分の価値を分かっている証拠。真っ黒の髪はスタイリングされていつも以上に顔のシャープさを強調していて、いくつもの目が彼が歩くのを見つめた。ジェノを見つけた瞬間明るくなる表情に、耳のピアスはライトが当たって輝いている。ジェノも彼に気付けば二人は直ぐにダンスフロアの真ん中で抱き合った。ロンジュンはお腹が苦しくなるのを感じれば、それがお酒の飲みすぎによる感覚なのか分からなかった。

ドヨンはジェノと共にテーブルに戻って来れば、黒いリボンに包まれた箱を取り出してジェノの手に置いた。どこかのモデルのようにコートを脱いで腕にかけるドヨンは、綺麗な鎖骨と長い首を目立たせる青いトップスを黒いベルベット素材のパンツに合わせていた。ロンジュンでさえも、上級の仕立て屋に仕立てられた服装なのが一目で分かった。ドヨンに気を逸らされていて、二人を追って戻ってきたジェミンがドンヒョクの隣に腰掛けながらドヨンからの贈り物の腕時計を嬉しそうに見つめるジェノを眺めているのに気付かなかった。

「うそでしょ！めちゃくちゃ高価なやつじゃん、、こんなに良いものを俺のために？」

ドヨンは当然だと言うような表情をみせた。ロンジュンが毎日会っているドヨンとは全く雰囲気が違った。服装のお陰でより一層スマートに見えて、放つオーラもきらびやかだ。ジェノの腕に時計をはめるドヨンの表情は柔らかく、ロンジュンはドヨンの細長いピアニストのような指が動く様子から目が離せなかった。

「まだ同じ条件で賭ける？引き下がってもいいよ？」

ドンヒョクがイェリの耳に囁けば、イェリはドンヒョクを叩く。二人は顔を曇らせたジェミンを観察し続けたけれど、ロンジュンだけはジェノとドヨンのやり取りから目を離さなかった。ジェノの紹介でドヨンの元で働くことになったとはいえ、ジェノとドヨンが一緒にいるのを見るのは初めてなのだ。ドヨンはジェノにとって本当の家族のような存在、それでも家族でないことには変わりない。その考えが頭をめぐれば、ロンジュンの知らない感情が渦巻く。

「どう？」

ジェノが手首で輝く腕時計を皆に見せれば皆が同じタイミングで息を呑む音が聞こえた。皆それぞれ漠然とした反応をみせた。

「飲み物取ってくるけど、他にいる人いる？」

ジェミンは立ち上がって尋ねた。

「いやいや、ここは俺に奢らせて？ね？」

あまりにもスムーズに立ち上がるドヨンにジェミンは反論できなかった。ロンジュンはジェミンに同情した。ジェミンだって裕福な家庭に産まれたかもしれないけれど、ドヨンは異次元だ。天国に届きそうなほど高いタワーマンションに住むドヨンは大人で、どんなに自信に溢れる大学生でもそのオーラには敵わない。

ドヨンが消えた途端重苦しくなる空気にジェノだけは、ライトが反射して光る腕時計に見惚れて気付いていなかった。その場の空気が耐えられなくなったロンジュンはバーカウンターまで歩いて気まずさから逃げた。ドヨンのいる方向にいくつもりなんて無くても、日頃の癖で自然とドヨンの隣まで来ていた。

「こんなところでお会いするとは思ってもいませんでしたよ」

ドヨンはロンジュンの声に振り返ればロンジュンを上から下まで見下ろすので、初日を思い出してしまう。鑑定されている気分で、背骨に冷たい震えが走る。

「その言葉をそっくり返すよ」

片方だけ口角をキュッと上げて言うドヨンの髪の毛が数本スタイリングされていた部分から自然と額に垂れた。ロンジュンはドヨンの前髪に手を伸ばして戻してやりたい衝動を抑えた。ドヨンはバーテンダーからグラスを受け取って、口付けるまで一度もロンジュンとのアイコンタクトを崩さなかった。

ロンジュンの血液中のアルコールが燃え始めた。

「そもそもこの仕事に就けたのもジェノと友達だったからですよ」

「そうかもしれないけど、君が使えない奴だったら例えジェノの友達であろうとすぐに辞めさせるつもりだったよ」

さらりと言うドヨンの言葉は誉め言葉にさえ聞こえた。ロンジュンはカウンターにもたれかかれば、ドヨンからスライドされるグラスを受け取って直ぐに喉に流した。喉を焼く感覚には反応せずに濡れた唇を親指で拭けば、ドヨンも鏡のように同じことをするので心臓がドキリと跳ねる。

「俺はジェノの判断を信用してるからね」

「本当にそれだけです？」

ドヨンは顔を顰めた。

「ジェミニは先輩が来てからずっとあなたを睨んでます、気付いてるでしょう？僕が思ってた以上にジェノと親密なんですね、」

もう一口飲み込めば、ドヨンの顔は笑顔に塗り替えられる。

「みんな俺があの子とセックスしてるとでも思ってるわけ？」

ロンジュンは上司のあまりにも率直な言葉遣いに頬が熱くなるのを感じた。

「してないって分かってます。少なくとも僕は。でも確かに見た感じ‐」

「ジェノは俺の弟みたいなもんなんだ。テヨンイヒョンがまず俺の実の兄みたいな存在だし、もう何年も一緒にいるからね。ジェノはヒョンのいとこだけど、会社のインターンとして来てくれたときに意気投合してね。恵まれたお坊ちゃんにしては常識があるし、態度も良い」

「でも、ドヨン先輩も‐」

「恵まれたお坊ちゃんだって？」

ドヨンは鼻で笑った。

「確かに、お金なら余るほどある。でも俺だって元からこうだったわけじゃないさ。実家も経済的に苦労したことはないけど、テヨンイヒョンや他のイ一家のように決して金持ちの部類には入らない。大学生の頃の俺を見たら笑うだろうよ」

自分自身を冷やかすドヨン。

「富裕層の一員になるのは簡単な事じゃない。でも自分自身のここを侮らない方がいいぞ」

「ここ」と言ってドヨンはロンジュンのこめかみに触れるので、ロンジュンは姿勢を強張らせた。

アルコールに体中が支配されるのを感じれば、ロンジュンを囲む全てのものがゆっくりに感じた。曲が変わり、音楽に乗せて口ずさみながら頭を揺らせば一気に体が音楽に乗っ取られる。気持ちがよくて、どこかくすぐったい。踊りたい。

「どこ行くんだよ」

突然歩き出すロンジュンに問いかけるドヨンの手首をそのまま掴めば、ダンスフロアまで導いた。理性は既にアルコールの底に溺れているので、そのまま首を反らして音楽に身を任せた。ドヨンの腕を掴んでいた手はそのまま手触りの良いシルクシャツに触れながら肩で留まった。ドヨンの暗い瞳はロンジュンの手の動きを追えば、最終的にロンジュンの目を見つめた。

「ロンジュナ、」

ドヨンの吐息混じりの声は忠告をしているようにも、許しを与えているようにも聞こえた。 

「せんぱい、俺と、踊りましょ？」

考える力さえ残ってないぼやけた思考。 

体の芯まで熱くて、ネオン色の照明がぐるぐると回っている。ドヨンのスパイシーな香水の香りが体を包むので目を閉じれば、リズムの中で自分を見失って頭を反らして揺れる。ドヨンの体は熱を発していて、自然とその温かさに引き寄せられる。あまりにも気持ちが良くて、蒸発されるアルコールと共に飛んでいきそうだ。皮膚の下はスリルで震えている。

次に意識が戻った時には、部屋のカーテンの隙間から漏れる日光が眩しすぎて、頭をかち割りそうな頭痛とカラカラに乾いた喉に目を覚ます。体のだるさに唸れば、布団をかけなおしてベッドに潜ろうとするけれど途端に昨日の記憶が徐々に蘇えってくると凍りつく。まず、自分の家の自分のベッドの上に一人だ。それだけは良かった。それでも上司であるドヨンに身を投げたことには変わりない。文字通りだ。吐き気がこみあげて来ても、口を閉じて耐えれば喉が痛む。

ベッドの横の小さなキャビネットに貼られた黄色い付箋に気付けば、書かれた文字を読む。

「家まで連れて帰ったよ。朝には具合良くなるといいけど！ ジェノ」

ロンジュンはベッドから恐る恐る出れば、文字を繰り返し読んだ。つまり、ジェノにこのアパートを見られたということ、、？お腹の中がよじれると、そのままトイレに走って今度こそ昨夜摂取しすぎたアルコールを全て吐き出した。震える体で昨日の様子を想像しないように耐えても無駄だった。ハンサムできちんとした身なりの大金持ちのジェノがタクシーをこの貧しい荒れた地区まで走らせて送ってくれた。ロンジュンがここに住み始めた頃から既に故障していたエレベーター。今にも切れそうな電球のせいで電気は点滅していて、足場も見えにくいこのおんぼろな階段をジェノはロンジュンを抱いて上がってくれた。あまりの恥辱だ。 

ロンジュンは手で顔を覆えば、二度とお酒なんて飲まないと心に誓った。

  
  


*

  
  


「ちゃんと今日来ただけでも褒めてやるべきかな」

ロンジュンはドヨンのオフィスに着いた途端、足を止めて顰め面になった。 

「先輩が時間厳守について口出しするつもりです？あなたが？」

ドヨンはわざとらしく傷ついた顔をして腕を組んだ。

「今週は一度も会議に遅れてないんだからな」

ロンジュンはドヨンの了承が必要な報告書を二束デスクに置いた。

「僕が先輩が遅れないように声をかけたからですよ」

ドヨンの口元が緩むのを見てもロンジュンは真顔を貫くように努力した。どれだけ頬がぽっと赤らんでも。ドヨンが特に昨夜のことについて触れてくることがないのなら、恥ずかしがっている時間も無駄だ。友人の誕生日をお祝いしている時に酔っぱらいすぎただけの話。そんなことだってある。どちらかといえば誘われてもいないはずなのに顔を出したドヨンのせいだ。そうロンジュンは自分に言い聞かせた。

「次の会議までにこの報告書にサインをしておいて下さい。それが済めば僕がコピーを取ってテヨンさん達に会議の事前に渡しておきますから。あと、四時からのインタビューも忘れないでくださ‐」 

ドヨンは一気に話すロンジュンを止めた。

「分かってる、心配するな。皆が言うほど俺だって子供じゃない」

「まぁ、それはどうだか分かりませんけど」

ドヨンはただ笑った。

「どうやら君は俺を変えてくれたみたいだな、ロンジュナ」

たったそれだけの発言で顔が赤くなる意味も分からなかった。ロンジュンは首の後ろを掻けばそのままパソコンを開いて席に着いた。

「じゃあ、僕は、、自分の仕事に戻ります、」

ドヨンが会議のために席を外すまではお互い口を開くことなく、それぞれの作業に没頭した。ドヨンが出ていき、扉が閉まった途端ロンジュンはデスクに伏せて小さく呻いた。相変わらず頭痛は酷い。

それにどれだけ頑張ってもジェノの誕生日のことを思い出してしまうのだ。

  
  


*

  
  


「あのさ、、質問してもいい？」

ロンジュンはジェノの声のトーンやしっかりと目を見て聞けない雰囲気から、答えにくい種類の質問が飛んでくると察した。だからこそ、落ち着いた顔でジェノを見つめた。

「もうそうやって質問してるけどな」

ジェノはそんなロンジュンをスルーして二人がいつも集まる喫茶店の定位置の周りに目をやった。ロンジュンは未だにジェノに奢ってもらう必要なく、コーヒーを楽しむことに慣れなかった。それを思えば、思考は自然と自分の貧困層しか住むことのない荒れ果てたアパートにたどり着く。ジェノはあんな場所に足を踏み入れたことも無かっただろう。いよいよロンジュンの経済状況について触れられるのかと思えば、肩に力を入れて質問に心構えする。

「変な風には思わないで。でも、お前とドヨンイヒョンの間柄で俺が知っといた方がいいことない、、？」

ロンジュンが予期していた話題とあまりにもかけ離れていて、コーヒーが食道ではなく器官に直行するのでむせてしまう。ジェノは直ぐに立ち上がって背中を摩ってくれた。なんとか呼吸が戻れば、数秒前以上に惨めな顔で姿勢を戻す。

「俺とドヨン先輩？」

無理やり声を絞り出す。

「そう。なんていうの？かなり親密みたいだったから」

「親密じゃない！」

虐げられたような姿勢のくせに、ジェノの口角は上がった。

「ロンジュナ、あんだけ体擦りつけておいて？」

熱すぎる顔を手に埋めればくぐもったうめき声をあげる。

「そんなことしてないよ、、、してないって言って？」

「ごめん、嘘はつけないよ」

ロンジュンは再び恥じらいの声を出す。

「それを目撃した俺の気持ちも考えてよ」

ロンジュンは手を離せばジェノを睨み上げた。

「俺は自分の上司と寝るほどアホじゃない」

「誰もそんなこと言ってないよ」

ジェノの表情は一気に優しくなる。

「この仕事がお前にどれほど大事かも分かってるし、どれだけお前が苦労してきたかも、」

ロンジュンはジェノの言葉に怯まないようにしたけれど無駄だった。

「だからこそ、口出しするつもりもないよ。ただ、お前のあんなところ初めて見たからさ」

「うわ、、だからドンヒョギは今朝あんな得意げな顔を見せてきたわけか、、」

眉を上げて茶化した表情をするドンヒョクを思い出していると、ジェノも鼻で笑った。

「多分ね」

「まじ最悪」

二人の間のアロマが香る沈黙の空気は、周りの客の喋り声とカウンター越しのコーヒーマシンの音で埋められた。どれだけ別の話題に話を変えようと思ってもロンジュンの脳はネオンライトの下のドヨンを思い浮かべる。会議の中でもステークホルダーへの小言を漏らすだけでロンジュンを笑わせることのできるドヨン。一日中ドヨンのオフィスでパソコンを打ち続けているとあっという間に一日が終わっている。企業地獄と勝手に信じていた職場も案外悪くなかった。

全てドヨンが良い上司だからこそそう思えるのだと、ロンジュンも理解していた。 

「それで？」

「それで？とは？」

「それで、ヒョンのことが好きなの？」

ロンジュンは顰め面で椅子に座りこむ。

「...そんなんじゃないよ」

「そんなのとは？」

「お前が考えてるようなエロい感じじゃない。ただ、勤め始めたばかりの頃は自分がどれだけ浮いてるかばかり実感してたし、、ダメ、何も言うなよ。お前だって分かってるだろ。全然馴染める気がしなかったんだ。でもドヨン先輩はそれを、、何とか耐えられる場所に変えてくれた、、って言うのかな。俺が言うことを最後まで聞いてくれるし、あれほど地位の高い人のくせしてそんな風には思わせない。いい意味でね。どんだけ頻繁に口論になっても、俺の意見にもちゃんと耳を傾けてくれるし、ちゃんと一人の人間として扱ってくれる。当たり前のようなことかもしれないけど、俺はこんな扱いに慣れてないんだ。とくに先輩レベルの人からは。それに賢すぎて怖いくらいだよ。頭の回転も速すぎるし、秒速で何かを思いつく」

ロンジュンが全てを吐き出せば、ジェノは顎を手に乗せたまま満足げな笑顔をしているのでついコーヒーをかけてやりたくなる。

「俺だってこんなこと認めたくないけど。ロンジュナ、かなりヒョンに惚れてるみたいだね」

爆弾を投げつけられたのを感じても、反論する言葉さえ見つけられなかった。

  
  


*

ロンジュンが時計に目をやれば針は八時前を指している。空は暗く染まり、窓がドヨンのオフィスの蛍光灯を反射している中、永遠にドヨンがキーボードを打っている音が響く。液晶画面を見すぎて疲れたロンジュンの瞳が景色を見つめれば、ソウルのオフィス街の一つ一つの電気が蛍光灯で出来上がった星空みたいだった。ずっと見ていると自分を取り囲む世界から離れてしまいそうで、瞬きをする。

「ドヨン先輩。もう１３時間もそこにいますけど、」

軽い相槌のみが返ってくると、ロンジュンはため息をついて立ち上がる。凝り固まった体を解そうと伸びれば、座りっぱなしだったせいで膝が震えてしまう。

報告書の分析が終わらない限り、ドヨンをその場から立ち上がらせることは不可能だ。明日の取締役会でプレゼンをして、テヨンたちから許可を得なければ日本の投資家からドヨンのプロジェクトのために資金を募ることができなくなってしまう。この機会を逃すわけにはいかなかった。でなければ、プロジェクトが来年まで延期になる可能性が大きく、その頃には時代遅れになっているかもしれない。それ以外にも最終的なデザインの発表だってしなければならないけれど、どれもこれも許可を得てからでなければ話しにならない。

だからこそ、ロンジュンだってドヨンのストレスが理解できた。それでもあまりにも疲れて椅子に溶けてしまいそうだ。この歳で鳴るはずのない関節がぼきぼきと音を立てる。お腹さえもが音を発すれば、ロンジュンはスーツの上着を着てオフィスを出た。ドヨンが顔を上げることはなかった。

外は涼しく、汗ばんだ皮膚をクールダウンしてくれる。空気汚染で汚いと分かっていてもフレッシュに感じる空気を思い切り吸い込む。顔に当たる冷たい空気に身を包み、キラキラと輝く暗い空を見上げる。ソウルの中でも特に華やかで、テレビの中のお洒落な格好をした俳優が生きる世界にいる気分だ。そんな有名人の住む家の一室はロンジュンのアパート全体が入ってしまうほど広いのだ。

街中が何らかの音を立てていて、自動車のライトの一群が地電流のように流れている。若いカップルがセダンから降りてくれば、洒落た腕時計をした彼氏が傘をさして彼女がその優しい腕に手を回す。歩道を歩くハイヒールの音が雨音と共鳴してる。小雨の中ロンジュンが歩いていると、横を過ぎ去るバスの窓が曇り始めている。琥珀色の信号機に、悲しげな人の顔。

自分の居場所ではないと分かっていながら、人の間をすり抜けて一番に目に入る飲食店に入る。いくつものテナントが集まるビルの小さな料理店の中はテーブルを若者が囲ってビールを乾杯している。冷えた体を温めるために手を擦り合わせて、優しい店長のおじさんに注文を伝える。おじさんが持ち帰りのために頼んだものをプラスチックの袋に詰めるのをじっと待つロンジュン。

店を出れば、雨は本格的に降り始めていた。傘のない状態では上着を頭まで被って走るしか無かった。ズボンを雨水が汚すのを見れば舌打ちをしてしまう。スーツのズボンは数本しか持っていないから、週末にまとめて洗濯するまでは着回さなければならないというのに、よりによってお気に入りのを汚してしまった。薄手のジャケットから下のワイシャツ、そして首まで水が染み込んで、雫が肌を走れば身震いする。

ＮＣＴ社のロゴが地面に光って反射しているのが見えれば、急いで建物の中まで走った。レセプションにいるはずのドンヒョクもとっくの前に退勤済み。今頃は友達と遊びに出ているかもしれないし、家でゆっくりしているかもしれない。羨む気持ちは恐らく飢えと袋の中から漂うおいしそうな香りに煽られている。

最上階に着いて、ドヨンのオフィスまで足を進めれば完璧に磨かれた床に擦れて濡れた靴がキュッと音を立てるけど、そんな事は気にせずにオフィスに入る。今度はドヨンも顔を上げて、ずぶ濡れのロンジュンを見れば目を丸くする。

「どこ行ってたんだよ？びしょ濡れじゃん、、」

ロンジュンがプラスチックの袋を目線まで持ち上げれば、ドヨンの眼差しは優しくなる。

「そんなことしなくても、普通にここから注文できるのに、、」

その日初めてドヨンの手はキーボードから離れて、立ち上がった。ロンジュンはその場で硬直して、二人の間のデスクは二人の差を表す深い溝のようにそこにある。静けさが続く中、ドヨンにとっての「普通」がロンジュンにとっての「贅沢」であることを頭の良いドヨンが理解していないことを不思議に思った。

二人の頭上の蛍光灯がジジジと鳴っている。ロンジュンはドヨンを見つめすぎて自分が呼吸をしているかどうかも分からなかった。真っ白なオフィスの壁とコントラストを生む外の黒い空とドヨンのシャワーを浴びてないせいでサラサラでなくなった髪。

やがて張り詰めた空気は弾けた。誰が先に動いたのかは分からないけれど、ロンジュンは「他人を最上階まで来させるのは申し訳ない」と小さく言い訳を呟いてデスクに袋を置いた。ドヨンは背後の棚の中を隈なく探してタオルを見つけて戻ってくれば、ロンジュンの頭に被せた。驚いたロンジュンは目をパチクリさせる。

「どうして仕事場にタオル‐」

「もう何度仕事場で夜を過ごしたと思ってんだ。テヨンイヒョンのオフィスにシャワー室があるから、必要なら使いな」

ロンジュンは座れば首を振って笑った。

「もう驚きもしませんよ」

袋から取り出して、プラスチックのフードパックを開ければ笑顔になるドヨン。

「ん～めっちゃいい匂い。命の恩人だな」

ロンジュンは胸に広がる温かい感情が嫌になって首を縮める。

「ただのご飯ですけどね」

「それでも。ほんとにお腹減りすぎて死にそうだったから。こっち来て、これ食べてみな」

割り箸を渡しながら言うドヨンはプロジェクトのチームの皆の世話を焼いている時と似た口調だった。

二人はドヨンのデスクの前に並んで静かに口にご飯を詰めた。デスクに散らばっていた数々の紙は端に寄せられて、二人はただ生理的欲求を満たすのに集中する。不思議な感覚だ。仕事に囲まれながらも、上司のすぐ隣で同じパッケージの中にある食材をつついているなんて。残業させられている事実に嫌気がさしてもおかしくないこの状況が少しも不快でない。ドヨンの仕事だというのに、自分もそれに携わっている重要な一部であるように錯覚してしまう。ドヨンの言葉を従順に待つ弟子のような気もする。脂っこい夕食のせいなのか、気付きたくないことに気付いてしまったせいなのか、お腹の奥が気持ち悪い。

べたな漫画の主人公になるつもりなんてないのに、ソースを取ろうとした手がドヨンの指に少し触れただけで胸騒ぎがしてしまうなんてもう崖の端にいるみたいだ。落ちる寸前。突然胃は満腹まで満たされた気がして、疲労が襲うので欠伸を堪えた。

「遅くまで残らせて悪かったな。めっちゃ疲れて見えるけど」

空になったフードパックを前に呟くドヨン。

「先輩こそ」

「俺は自分の報告書だから仕方ないさ」

「僕だってそれを添削するまでは帰れませんよ。この時間の先輩はあまり信用なりませんからね」

ドヨンの眼差しは初日を思い出させるので、もがかないようにする。

「ここまでしてくれなくてもいいのに。こんなにも仕事熱心な人間で自分のオフィスを持ってないのは君くらいだ」

悪気のない、むしろ褒めているつもりで放たれた言葉と分かっていても心が痛むのは止められなかった。

「管理職と同じだけ稼いで無いからって仕事にプライドを持つことの何が悪いんですか」

「そういうつもりで言ったんじゃ‐」

「分かってます。でも、言ったことには変わりないです」

「悪かったよ」

二人のうちどちらの方が苛立っているかは分からなかった。

「もう遅いですし、僕ら二人とも短気になってますし早く終わらせて帰りましょ？片付けは僕がするんで、先輩は早く報告書に取り掛かってください」

それを聞けばドヨンは小さく微笑んだ。それが自分の発言の結果だと分かるだけで、鼓動は速くなる。ゴミを持って廊下に出れば束の間の一人の時間にホッとする。ゴミを仕分けて捨てていると、自分の感情がドヨンの笑顔一つで左右するようになっている事実に息を吐く。 

オフィスに戻ればドヨンはロンジュンが戻って来た音でうろついていた足を止めた。大きく見開かれた目と、興奮した様子はドラッグをキメた人にさえ見えるけれど、ロンジュンはドヨンが薬物に手を出さないことくらい分かっていた。

「終わったよ」

ドヨンは囁けば、長い指で椅子を引っ張ってきてロンジュンに座らせた。

そこからの一時間、ロンジュンは液晶の中の文字を一行一行読み返して違和感のある文章や、言葉遣い、構成を正した。

「ここ分かりにくいです。エンジニアリングで博士号を取ってない人やこのプロジェクトを完璧に把握してない人でも理解できるように先にまとめて下さい」

また文を書き直さなければいけないことに顔を歪めるドヨンに伝える。

全てが完成形になった時には時計は十一時前だと示していた。翌日の出勤時間を遅らせてと頼むこともできない。朝一番に今完成させた報告書を発表する取締役会があるのだから。体は今すぐにでもシーツの上に横たわりたいと悲鳴をあげている。重たい瞼の下からドヨンを見上げた。

「これで全てでしたら僕は先に失礼しま‐」

「冗談じゃないよ。おいで、家まで送るから」

冷水をかけられた勢いで眠気は一瞬で吹っ飛ぶ。

「いや、本当に大丈夫です。バスで帰ります、いつもバスなんで本当に‐」

「ロンジュナ、こんな遅くまで残らせておいて一人で帰らせるわけないだろ。それに夜中のソウルは安全とも言えないからね」

「先輩のご自宅から遠いと思いますし、本当に、地下鉄の駅でおろして下されば‐」

「構わないよ。今度こそ拒否権はないからな」

ドヨンの表情はロンジュンさえもが口答えできないものだった。

黙ってエレベーターで地下の駐車場まで降りる。ＮＣＴの管理職の人々がロンジュンが値段を見れば泣きたくなるほどの高級車を停めている場所だ。一生近寄ることも無いと思っていた高級車に乗ることに手が汗ばむ。レザー製のシートに座ればドヨンがロンジュンが住んでいる地域、アパートを目にすることになると想像する。そんなことがあれば屈辱で生きていけない。

「住所教えて」

ボソッとした声で伝えれば、このままシートに埋もれていなくなりたい。ドヨンが駐車場から眠らないソウルの街に車を出せば 、一気にコンクリートジャングルから漏れる光に車ごと包まれる。ラジオから流れる静かな淋しげな音楽はロンジュンの中の葛藤を膨らませた。ロンジュンの半分はドヨンと何気ない会話を続けて、いつものようにドヨンの頭の良い人特有のユーモアに浸りたかった。それでもロンジュンのもう半分が針を立たせたハリネズミのように全てを警戒していた。人が自分をどう見るかなんてどうだって良いはずなのに。ドヨンが自分をどう見ようと気にならないはずなのに。

ドヨンにどう見られるかが何よりも気になってしまうんだ。

「大丈夫？俺の話聞いてる、、？寝ちゃった？」

「んん、まだ寝てません」

ドヨンが相槌を打てば、その横顔を見つめずにはいられなかった。ドヨンだけを見ていれば、光る信号機は抽象的な色の塊がぼんやりと光を放っているようにしか見えない。その信号機が華やかな夢のような世界とロンジュンの現実との区切りだというのに。どんなに背伸びしても超えられない壁。自宅付近のコンクリートブロックに入っても、ドヨンの顔に気を取られて危うく気付かないところだった。

「ここに住んでるの？」

ドヨンの声にたじろいでしまう。同情なのか、哀れなものを見る目なのかわからない。それ以上に酷いものは何だろうか。

「本当に大丈夫？」

ロンジュンは強張った姿勢で眉を釣り上げた。

「どうしてです？」

「あまり安全な地域じゃないだろ」

「皆があなたみたいな高級マンションに住めると思わないで下さい」

ドヨンが何か言える前に、車から飛び出せば後ろから呼ばれる自分の名前も聞き流す。自分の部屋のある階までいつも通りひたすら階段を上るしかない、エレベーターは恐らく修理されることがないのだから。チカチカと点滅する電球の下で息を吐けば一緒に涙がぶわっと溢れて頬を伝う。どうしてこれほど傷ついているのかも分からない。それでもいっぱいいっぱいだった。職場と自分が本当に属する世界の差はあまりにも大きすぎるんだ。アパートの狭い部屋に入れば四方面の壁に押しつぶされそうになる。そしてＮＣＴの本社が自分の元から遠ざかっていく。

ベッドに入っても涙は止まることなく、ロンジュンはそのまま枕を抱きしめて泣きながら眠った。夢にはドヨンが出てきた。街ですれ違ったドヨンは、ロンジュンを赤の他人のように見つめた。まるでロンジュンが何者でもないように。

  
  


*

  
  


長時間に渡る取締役会がようやく終われば、ロンジュンは真っすぐドヨンのオフィスに戻った。ドヨンは会議室に残ってテンと何か話を進めていた。複数の視線から逃げ出せれば、安堵の息を漏らす。恐ろしい牢屋のような場所だったはずのドヨンのオフィスが、迫りくるスケジュール達からの精神的な逃げ場所になったのはいつだろうか。 

派手に扉が開かれたかと思えば、見たことのないほど大きな笑顔をしたドヨンが入ってくる。疲れているはずなのに目はキラキラと輝いていた。

「承認された！俺たち承認されたよ！」

次の瞬間、ロンジュンの体は宙に浮いていた。ドヨンはロンジュンを抱き上げれば、そのままぐるりと回って喜びを噛み締めた。白と灰色の壁が回るのと同時に目が回りそうだ。どんなに声を上げても、振り回される動作とドヨンの首に埋もれてしまう。床に下ろされても、目が回って少しふらついてしまう。それでもドヨンは申し訳なさそうな微笑みを向ける。ロンジュンの中は「俺たち」という複数形の言葉に対しての温かい感情で埋め尽くされるのに、その感情を表す単語が見つけられない。 

「昨日はありがとう。本当に助かったよ」

ロンジュンは頭を撫でられれば、狼狽えながらも髪を直す。

「僕はただ自分の仕事をしただけです」

ドヨンはデスクに腰掛けながら首を振った。

「そんなことない。本当に感謝してるよ。今日はもう帰って休んで？それだけの頑張りを見せてくれたから」

ロンジュンは居ても立っても居られなかった。二つから三つの仕事を掛け持ちしていた時代、どれほど上司がその言葉を自分にかけてくれることを夢見たか。それなのにいざそう言われれば、本当に休んでいいのかわからなかった。今休んだら、いつか緊急事態で休まなければならない時に休めないかもしれない。それに、突然の休暇をどう過ごしていいのかさえ見当もつかない。帰って直行してソファで寝るというのも選択肢の一つだけれど、あまりにも勿体ない気もする。

「それと、話したいことがあるんだ。後にしようかと思ったけど、ちょうどいいから今にしよう」

話を進めるドヨンに緊張してしまう。

もう秘書は必要ないと言われるのだろうか。ロンジュンはドヨンのカレンダーもメールの受信箱も全て完璧に整理した。それにドヨンと他の部署の中間のやり取りも済ませておいたから、後はドヨン自身で全てこなせるはずだ。ロンジュンは自分の全ての力を出し切ったつもりでいたけれど、それでもやっぱりこの世界には相応しくなかったのだろうか。俯いたまま拳を握りしめてしまう。どれだけ消耗されない人材になろうと努力しても、結局はこういった職場で自分が長続きすることはできないと心の底では分かっていた。

「人事部長のアイリンヌナに君の給料を上げるように頼んでおいたんだ。完全に忘れてしまってて申し訳ないんだけど、今まで試用期間中の給料しか払ってなかったんだ。様子を見て、こなす仕事に相当するだけの給料を与えるつもりでね。でもロンジュナ、君は俺が求めていた何千倍もの能力を発揮してくれたよ。だからこそ、彼女に君を失いたくないと相談して、君には他の執行役員の秘書と同じだけの給料は出さないとフェアじゃないっていう結論に至ってね。人事部が次に発行する給与明細ちゃんと確認しておいてね」

ロンジュンは言葉を失ってただドヨンを丸い目で見つめた。 

「驚いてるついでに、もう一つ話したいことがあるんだ」

ドヨンはそう言って口角を片方だけ上げた。

「これは選択肢の一つなんだけど。もしも君が望むなら、週一にはなるけど大学に通ってもいい。うちの会社はいくつかの大学のビジネスと技術系の学部のスポンサーもやってるんだ。だから君が学びたいなら、勤務日のうちの一日を大学に行く日にあてても良い。それは俺が調節するから。メールに入学できそうなコースのオプションへのリンクを送っておいたよ」

「ドヨン先輩、、」

肺から全ての空気が奪われたみたいに息が切れてしまう。

「もしもこれが、昨日の、、その、確かに僕は良い所にも住んでないですし、高価なものが買えた事もないです。この仕事に就くまで毎月家賃さえもギリギリでした、、でも僕の貧しさを見たからって、こんなにもして貰うことはできません」

上手く言葉が運べずに顔を顰めてしまう。 

「これからの君はもっと良い所に引っ越せる。あそこより安全な地域に」

ロンジュンの顔は険しくなるだけだった。自分の脳内の大混乱をどこから処理すればいいのかも分からない。

「それでもやっぱりいけません、、いや、お気持ちも心遣いも本当に嬉しいんです。でも、、」

心の中で爆発しそうな何かを堪えるので精一杯だった。すると急に怯えた小動物のような気持ちになってしまう。ドヨンは良いことをしているつもりかもしれないけれど、何も理解していないんだ。完全には。

「どうして？俺、、何かした？」

「僕はここに同情されに来てるんじゃないんです。僕は社員です。給料を貰うために仕事をする、ただそれだけです。いくら貧乏でもただの社員であることは変わりません。特別な扱いなんて受けられません」

ドヨンは素直に驚いていた。

「ロンジュナ、これは同情なんかじゃないよ。俺が伝えた通り、君は貴重な人材なんだ。君無しじゃ報告書も通らなかったと思うし、君が予定表の整理をしてくれて無かったら冗談抜きで今頃俺死んでたかも。俺は君を頼りにしてるんだ。君は尊敬に値するってちゃんと証明してくれただろ」

ロンジュンの手は無意識に拳を作ったままだ。

「ただ、、本当に仕事面での話だと誓ってください、、お願いします。先輩が、、あれを、僕が住んでる家を見たからだなんて耐えられません。いくらなんでも先輩に貸しは作れません。僕は絶対に返せな‐」

「まったまった、」

ドヨンは手を上げて口を挟んだ。

「君に借金も貸しも作らせようなんて思ってないよ。ロンジュン。ロンジュナ、」

目を合わせるように呼ばれる名前に素直に見上げれば、ドヨンの瞳はロンジュンへの哀れみが隠しきれていないので目を逸らしたくなる。

「そんな風に思ってほしくないよ。俺が情に厚い方じゃないことは知ってるだろ」

「少し厚いですけどね」

「そんなことない！」

緊迫感があった空気はぎこちない二人の笑い声で和らいだ。

「とりあえず、今日はしっかり休んで。増給は君の頑張りに相当するんだから、そのまま受け取って。他のことは忘れてくれてもいい。ただ選択肢としてあることは忘れないで。俺も強制するつもりはないんだ」

「僕、、」

ドヨンと目を合わせれば、苦しくなる。自分はどれだけ恩知らずに見えるのだろう。他の人がロンジュンと同じ立場なら、ドヨンに土下座してでも感謝するはずだ。それでもどうしても、昨夜ドヨンがロンジュンを家まで送らなければこんな提案は一つも無かったのだろうと考えてしまう。本当のロンジュンの知ることがなければ。そう考えると辛かった。自分の他の能力さえも自分の貧しさにカバーされている気がして。ロンジュンの努力、時間の管理の上手さ、エゴが突き出た上司にも物怖じせずに意見を言える力。全てが貧乏であるという真実の裏に隠れてしまっている気がしてならないんだ。

「お先に失礼します」

ドヨンは理解したように頷いた。

「ああ、そうしてくれ。俺だって一日くらい君なしでやっていけるさ」

「あ、でも午後の‐」

「投資家との会議？忘れてないよ」

こめかみを突いて言うドヨン。

「さ、帰って寝な。生き返った死人みたいだぞ」

今度こそロンジュンは振り向かずにオフィスを出た。

  
  


*

  
  


「まってまって、、給料上げられて、、それが不満なの？」

ジェノは理解できずに鼻にしわを寄せる。

ロンジュンは頬を膨らませて、コーヒーを混ぜた。店で一番安いメニューでなくても買えるのだから。少し高めの、泡がしっかりと乗ったコーヒーだって躊躇なく頼めるけれど、甘すぎるこの飲み物を本当にコーヒーと呼んで良いのか分からない。

「そういうわけじゃないんだけど、ただ、俺の住んでる所を見られた後だったし、アパートを見た時の顔だって覚えてる。まるで、、今にも吹き飛ばされそうな場所に俺を置いておけないとでも言うような顔。ほら、テレビとかで見る保健所送りになった犬のコマーシャル。あれを見てる人と同じ表情で俺を見てた」

ジェノは少し考えれば、ブランド物の時計をした腕をテーブルに置いて顎を手に乗せる。

「ロンジュニが言ってることも理解できるよ。でも、同時に俺はドヨンイヒョンのこともよく知ってるからね。正直、誰かを同情してそんなことをする人とは思えないよ。ヒョンは自分だけの世界に囚われすぎて、自分の周りのことには無頓着だ。まあ、でもロンジュニのことを気に入ってるなら、それをしっかり表すとも思う」

ロンジュンはもう一口コーヒーを飲めば、眉を顰める。

「どうしても、なんて言うんだろ、、金持ちならではの貧乏人を哀れむ感情に流されてるんじゃないかって考えてしまうんだ。正直、俺以外にも、、俺以上にも経済的に苦しんでる人は沢山いるし、、簡単に俺の給料を上げたからって貧困層の割合が減るわけでもないのに」

言い過ぎた気がすれば居心地が悪い。ジェノに恩知らずで、失礼な奴だと思われたかもしれない。 

けれどもジェノの目は優しくなるだけだ。

「ロンジュニの感情がおかしいとはまったく思わないよ。でも、ヒョンにもチャンスをあげて欲しいな。それに、自分の状況を良くしたいと思ってるなら仕事選びに成功してるよ。韓国一のテクノロジー企業のトップがお前の意見に耳を傾けるんだから」

「じゃあ俺、先輩の偽善を満たす満足感に使われてるわけじゃない？」

ジェノは肩をすくめて笑えば、椅子に深く座りなおした。

「それは俺に聞くことじゃないんじゃない？」

「ジェノヤ、なんでこんなに難しいの？俺はただ家賃を払える仕事に就きたかっただけなのに」

ロンジュンを見つめるジェノの笑顔は悪戯じみていて、ジェミンそっくりだった。今度ジェミンに会ったら、よくも親友に余計な癖を移したな！と話をしなくては。

「なんだよ？」

ジェノは眉を上げて微笑んだ。

「自分でもどうしてそんなに悩んでるんか分かってるんでしょ」

ロンジュンは顔を歪めた。

「...分かるべき？」

「本当は分かってるくせに。めちゃくちゃヒョンの事が好きなのに、そんなのよくいるお金目当てで上司に好意を寄せる秘書と同類みたいだから認めたくないんでしょ。ヒョン大金持ちだしさ」

「お金目当てで先輩が好きなんじゃないし、、ちがっ、そんな風に見るなよ！そういう意味じゃねえよ！」

ジェノはマグカップに口をあてたまま、肩を揺らして笑った。

「また俺たちと出かけるように声かけようか？そしたら二人で前みたいにエッチなことできるよ」

「ジェノ！違うって言ってるだろ！エロくなかったし！」

それでも頬が火照る言い訳は見つけられない。それに、ジェノが言った事はつじつまが合うので胸が苦しくなる。

俺はよくいる上司に惚れた秘書と同類なんかじゃない。俺は上司に恋愛感情なんて抱いてない。

自然と脳はドヨンを思い浮かべている。真っ黒のコートを着たスタイルの良い体型。伏せられた黒いまつ毛は色白な頬に映えて、上品な印象を際立たせる。

自分の頭の中で繰り返される言葉が嘘みたいでも知らんぷりだ。


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ルーロン未遂あります。少しだけど性描写あります。

ロンジュンは従業員の食堂のいつも座る窓際のテーブルに腰を下ろした。街の眺めが良い席だ。最近はジョンウもドンヒョクやイェリに加えて一緒に食べる機会が増えてきているのが純粋に嬉しかった。

「本当に今月重大発表されると思う？」

「重大発表って？」

ジョンウを見ながらロンジュンは尋ねた。

「あれだよ、テンさんと威神との合併の話」

イェリはマニキュアで色付く爪をコーヒーカップに添えながら答えるので、ロンジュンは目を細めてしまう。

「え？」

不思議そうなロンジュンにジョンウは顔を向けた。 

「聞いたことあるでしょ？一日中ドヨンさんといるんだからさ。いつか話されてるはずだと思うけど」

「ドヨン先輩は自分のプロジェクト以外のことに対しては無関心だ。そんなことより１２７のスマートフォンの開発チームからスーチョンさんを失うことの不満をずっと言ってる。確か合併が確実になったから、あっちに転職させられるとか。でもそれくらいだ。テンさんの話題は全く持ち出さないよ」

「じゃあ、まじで知らないの？」

ドンヒョクはテーブルで前かがみになって言う。囁いているような素振りでも声は十分に大きい。

「テンヒョンが威神のCEOになる話も聞いてない？」

「えっ、嘘だろ？」

ロンジュンが驚いて声を上げれば、近くのテーブルから視線が集まった。

「じゃあ誰がテンさんのポジションに？あの人無しじゃやっていけないじゃん、、」

特にドヨンがこの件についてどう考えているのか気になった。いつも小言を言い合っているけど、二人が親しい事もよく知っていた。

イェリは上機嫌にドンヒョクに顔を向けた。

「そこが気になるんだよね。誰がテンさんの後を継ぐのか誰も知らないの。でも候補は何人か噂されてる」

ジョンウはイェリの発言に頷いた。

「そうそ、有力候補がイ・マークね」

「マーク、、さんってテヨンさんの弟の？」

ロンジュンは自分が驚いている意味も分からなかった。そしてドンヒョクを見た。

「お前のいとこ？だよな？カナダの大学卒業してそのままシニアマネージャーになったあのマークさん？」

ドンヒョクは肩をすくめた。

「そんな風に見るなよ。俺はただの受付係だもん」

マークがシニアマネージャーに就けば、財務部の中では少々の不満が相次いだ。あれほど若くて経験のない未熟な子には任せられない。そして生まれた家族の力と有力な学位を取ることができるほど恵まれていたから、その地位に一瞬で昇りつめたのだと。

ロンジュンもドヨンにマークのことを尋ねたことがあった。

「マークは真面目で優しい子だ。慣れるまでは少々の失敗はするかもしれないけど、あの子なら大丈夫」

ドヨンはそう軽く言っただけだった。

「最近はこの話題で持ち切り。気の毒なジャニさん。小鹿みたいなお目目の若造に狙ってたポジションを奪われちゃうし。本格的にこの話が出た時どんな顔するかな」

イェリは考え込みながら言えば、ドンヒョクは嘲笑った。

「マクヒョンがやらかすの見るの楽しみだわ。ヒョンまじでメディアの前で話す時緊張しすぎてておもろいから」

「君のいとこじゃないの？」

ジョンウは訊いた。

「親戚の半分以上がお偉いさんな環境で育ってみな。お偉いさんじゃなくても、ジェノは大学通ってるし。常に「ドンヒョガぁ、あなたはどうしてマークみたいになれないの？歳もほとんど同じなのに！」って大人は口そろえて飽きもせずに言ってくるし。 さすがにダルいよ」

「そもそも、決まった話なの？ただの噂ではなく？」

ロンジュンが三人の顔を見渡せば、三人とも同じ表情をみせる。まるでロンジュンがこの世で一番純粋な子供のように。

「ピュアなロンジュンちゃん。周りを見たことある？ここでは権力はイ一家に産まれたなら一瞬で手に入るんだよ。俺じゃない限りはね」

当然のことのようにジョンウとイェリも頷くので、ロンジュンはまた一つ世界の仕組みに不満を見つけてしまう。自分の名前が違ったらどれだけ違う人生を歩めただろうか、、なんて過る考えを消す。結局名前が違えと、本質は変わらない。世の中は金で成り立っているんだ。

*

リムジンのシートは柔らかい。ロンジュンは蝶ネクタイの歪みを整える。行先に到着してもいないのに、そこが自分の居場所でないことくらい分かっていた。まずこれが車であることが信じられないほど中は広く、自分のアパートの部屋が丸ごと入ってしまうのではないかとさえ思ってしまう。同時に息が詰まりそうで、窓を開けてくれと頼みたくなる。多分ダメだろうけれど。

「リラックスして、大丈夫だから。俺まで緊張しちゃうんだけど」

気だるげに言うドヨンは席にもたれて携帯に何かを打ち込んでいる。 ロンジュンは取り込み中のドヨンに目を向ければ一瞬で目が離せなくなってしまう。きちんとスタイリングされたインクのように黒い髪と陶器のようにきめ細かい白い肌の対比が眩しい。液晶画面を見つめる目は伏せられていて長いまつ毛も下を向いている。画面に映るサクランボ色だったりシアン色が頬に映っていた。長い脚は開かれていて、権力を持った人を表す座り方そのものだ。パリッとした真っ白なシャツは革製のベルトの元で押し込まれていて、 すらりとしたタキシードのシルエットを作り上げる。あまりの光景にロンジュンは唾を呑むことしかできなかった。ドヨンは有名な美術館に飾られているギリシャ彫刻のようなのだから。腕の良い彫刻家に造られたのだから何をするわけでもなく美しい。触れられるわけがない。ロンジュンがいくら背伸びをしても手の届かない存在なのだ。苦しい。 

ロンジュンはドヨンが気付く前に目を逸らした。もしかすると、ジェノは正しかったのかもしれないと心の中で認めてしまう。

「ちゃんと君も仕事で来てるんだから。誰が誰だか教えてくれよ」

ロンジュンは誘いを受けてからはジョンウと共に何時間もかけて招待された全ての人のリストを確認した。数々の起業家に最高財務責任者、ジャーナリストやⅤⅠＰの人々が在席するというので全員の名前と顔を完璧に一致させたのだ。自分のプロジェクトで頭がいっぱいなドヨンはもちろんそんなロンジュンを邪魔すること無かった。このような機会が与えられただけでも光栄で、ロンジュンは全力を尽くしたのだ。ドヨンがロンジュンにサイズのあったタキシードを仕立てるように仕立て屋に連れて行ってくれた時は本当に言葉を失ってしまった。 

「君だってうちの会社を代表する人のうちの一人なんだから、会社が責任を持ってお金は出すさ」

それだけ言ってドヨンは支払いを済ませた。

リムジンがソウル一の高級ホテルの前に到着すれば、震えを止められない。こんな場所に来たこともなく、どう振る舞っていいのかも分からない。昨晩は心配しすぎてなかなか寝付けなかったというのに、また一気に緊張が襲い掛かる。

「大丈夫、」

ドヨンが低い声で呼べばロンジュンは振り向いた。

「高級感溢れてるよ。だから見せつけてやる気持ちでね」

ドヨンの白くて長い指が蝶ネクタイを調節してくれれば、息が苦しい。

気付いた時には映画のプレミアかと思うほどカメラが待ち受ける世界に足を踏み出している。まるで有名な俳優であるかのように到着を待っていた記者を見れば足がすくむけれど、腰の後ろに手を添えられると現実に引き戻される。

「大丈夫だよ。そのまま歩いて」

ドヨンは背中を優しく押しながら耳に囁いた。

二人でそのままガラスでできたエントランスをくぐってロビーに入れば、身なりの完璧なスタッフに案内されてエレベーターで最上階の屋外の会場に出る。穏やかな夜で、ドヨンの後を続いてエレベータから降りればソウルの夜景に息を呑んでしまう。屋根からはランタンが吊るされていて、ドレスやタキシード姿の人々が散らばっている。シャンパングラスで成り立つピラミッドに、優雅なウェイターが銀の盆を片手に客にドリンクを進めていた。

「お金が有り余るって本当に可能なんですね」

ロンジュンが目の前に驚嘆しながら呟けばドヨンは頭を反らして笑った。

「ほら、飲むもの取りにいくぞ。シラフじゃやってられないからね」 

ドヨンがタワーからグラスを二つ取って間もなく、ドヨンは一人のビジネスマンに捕まって新プロジェクトの話を始めていた。邪魔になるつもりもなく、ロンジュンは人混みから少し離れた壁の近くに移動した。喉を潤すシャンパンは恐らくアパートの家賃よりもするのだろう。正直、高級ワインと安物の違いさえも分からないけれど。 

「ロンジュナ！わぁ、すごく似合ってるよ」

ロンジュンを見つけた途端声をかけるジェノの目はいつものように三日月型。隣には真っ赤な唇によく合う真っ赤のドレスを着たイェリがいつもに増して美しく立っている。 その直ぐ後ろで人目を惹くほど豪快に笑うドンヒョクはふわふわにスタイリングされた髪がよく似合っている。ドンヒョクが笑っている原因のマークは、ドンヒョクに呆れながらも満更でもなさそうに微笑んでいる。

「なかなかすごいイベントだね」

ロンジュンは見慣れた顔に囲まれれば自然と落ち着いた。 

「無料で飲み放題。文句の付け所がないわ」

イェリは手に持つシャンパングラスを揺らしながら微笑んだ。

ロンジュンはもう一度周りを見渡した。あまりにも慣れない華美な装飾品達。少しでも間違った動きをすれば悪目立ちをしてしまうのではないかと考えてしまう。ここには相応しくない者であるという事が一瞬でバレてしまうのではないかと。襟元が痒くても耐えた。慣れない装いで堅苦しくて動けない。

「俺に嘘つくとかマクヒョンかわいすぎない？あのバカヒョン、俺たちが一緒に育ったこと忘れてんのかな。見抜けるっつーの」

「じゃあ、新たな最高執行責任者は、、彼なんだな？」

笑いながら輪に入るドンヒョクにロンジュンは尋ねた。グラスがほとんど空になればアルコールが効き始めているのを感じる。

「だろーよ」

それを聞けばイェリは赤い唇の間から真っ白な歯を見せて笑った。

「面白いことになりそうね」

「ドンヒョガ、なんでお前んちの身内贔屓はお前には反映されないの？」

ジェミンはチャコール色のタキシードで髪を上げていきなり現れた。

「ナ・ジェミン！」

突然背後から登場したジェミンに飛び上がって、ドンヒョクは革靴にシャンパンを派手に零した。

ロンジュンはジェノと共に笑わずにはいられなかった。どこに行ってもやらかす事だけはこの友人たちの才能だ。あれだけお金があれば小さなことは気にならないだろうし、仕方ない。

「俺もここで働いてないけどね」

ジェノがそう伝えてもジェミンは首を振った。

「ジェノは大学に通ってるからでしょ。それに、お前がここで働きたいって興味さえ示したらそのままシニアマネージャーの助手にでもなれるでしょ」

「全身シャネルの男が言う？」

ジェミンは首を傾げた。

「な～に、こんなにかっこよくなりたいでしょ」

ロンジュンはジェノの目がジェミンを全身見下ろすのを横から眺めた。鼻で笑うジェノは少し遅い。あからさまだ。

「まさかね」

「ほら黙って黙って。始まるみたいよ」

イェリは言い合う二人を黙らせて、みんなの視線の先を指した。

彼女の言う通り、部屋の中心にはテヨン、ドヨンそしてテイルがそれぞれシルクとベルベットを身にまとって堂々と立っていた。国で一番の技術企業のトップの人物というよりは、モデル三人の撮影という肩書の方が合う気がした。

「本日は、お忙しいところお集まりいただき誠にありがとうございます」

テヨンがマイクに向かって喋れば部屋中の会話も止まって、全員の視線がテヨンに集まった。照明が鋭い顔に当たっている。

「皆さまご存知の通り、本日は我々ＮＣＴと威神の合併を盛大に祝うためにお集まり頂きました。まず、新しい仲間として威神の皆さまを温かく迎え入れさせてください」

拍手が広がれば、ドヨンの目線は何かを求めて泳いだ。そして視線がロンジュンを捕えれば、目が離される事は無いのだから小さく息を呑んでしまう。 ドヨンが乾杯を示唆するようにグラスを掲げれば、ロンジュンも同じようにその動き返した。胸がじんわりと温まるのはお酒のせいだろうか。

「そして今夜はもう一つ重大発表があります。テンくん、前に出てきてくれないか？」

青いベルベット生地のタキシードが歩く度に擦れて微かに音を立てる。他の三人の横に優雅に登場するテンはあまりにも華やかで、四人が揃えばちらほらと感激して声を漏らしているのが聞こえてくる。

「最高執行責任者を失うのは大変残念ですが、彼がこの度威神の最高経営責任者に就いたことを、この場を借りてお祝いしたい。これまでの働きに感謝して、これからもよろしく頼むよ。乾杯」

一斉に拍手の波を浴びれば、テンは珍しく照れくさそうに微笑んだ。テヨンからマイクを受け取れば、拍手がおさまるのを待って次にテンが感謝の言葉を述べ始めた。ロンジュンはそれよりもマークをからかっているドンヒョクに気がとられてしまう。遠くに立つマークは、ドンヒョクが今にでもメディアや記者の前でマークが後を継ぐことをばらしてしまいそうなので必死だ。ドンヒョクはただマークの反応を楽しんでいるだけなのだけど。イェリはアイリンの耳に何かを囁いていて、ジェミンとジェノはとっくの前に二人だけの世界に消えていた。いきなりロンジュンはこの高貴な人混みの中で孤独を感じてしまう。

不安定な気分でドリンクテーブルに強めのお酒を探しに行けば、見知らぬ人に思い切りぶつかってバランスを崩してしまう。幸か不幸か、その人はロンジュンが倒れる前に直ぐに腕を抱えて、低い声でクスリと笑った。

「わおわお、そんな急がなくても」

ロンジュンが見上げれば、他でもないウォン・ユッケイに抱えられていて目を見開いてしまう。かつての威神の最高経営責任者の息子であり、次期の威神の最高執行責任者だ。背がすらりと高く、髪をオールバックにしていて男前。つい見入ってしまう。固唾を飲めば、赤い頬のまま離れてテーブルに目線を戻した。 

「失礼いたしました。ただ、このような場に慣れていなくて、もう少し飲めば気が和らぐかと思って」

「それなら止めないよ」

宣言通りロンジュンは高そうなウィスキーを見つければ、 グラスに注いだ。ある程度酔えれば良いとだけ考えれば、リミッターについても深く考えなかった。そんなロンジュンを見てユッケイは感心した口笛を鳴らす。

「一体どんな夜をおもとめなんだい？」

誘うユッケイの微笑みを見れば、ウィスキーが喉に流れ込んでくるのを味わった。

「速いの、ですかね」

ユッケイは笑えば、自分もボトルからグラスに注いだ。 

「じゃあ、ご一緒させてもらうよ」

グラスを掲げているので、ロンジュンは躊躇いながらも乾杯した。もう一口飲めば、何を言おうか考えてしまう。ユッケイのような人とどんなことを話すべきなのか分かるはずがなく、無駄に緊張してしまうのだ。

「人混みから抜けたかったら、人の少ない所まで案内するよ」

アルコールが血液中に流れた状態でもついていくべきで無いことくらい分かっていた。それでも通常通りの判断とは逆のことをしてしまうくらいには、もう飲んでいた。神経さえも踊らされている感覚に、浮き上がる気分で、そのまま人目を避けられる場所までついて行く。ユッケイと距離を保つことには気を付けながらも、手摺に腕を置けば目いっぱいに広がるソウルの夜景を目に焼き付けた。こんな景色を目にすることができるようになるなんて、夢にも思わなかった。

「そういえば名前を聞いてなかったね」

ユッケイの眼差しは、ロンジュンを用心深くさせる。本当なら喜ばしく思えるはずなのに、ユッケイほどの人が自分を口説くはずないと言い聞かせた。

「ファン・ロンジュンです」

「ボクはウォン・ユッケイ」

ロンジュンは完璧に覚えた名前のリストで既に把握していたけれど、黙って頷いた。

「ロンジュン、キミはＮＣＴで働いてるの？」

ロンジュンはウィスキーを口に含んだまま頷いた。

「そこでの仕事は気に入ってる？」

ロンジュンは考えるために止まるけれど、直ぐに頷いてみせた。しんどいのはもちろん、勤務時間も長いけれど、その分働き甲斐があった。ドヨンの元で働いて数ヶ月が経ち、企業で働くというのがどういうことか分かるようになった。それに新しい友達にも出会えた。それだけでなく、そろそろ本当に今よりも良い場所に引っ越そうか検討できるまでになっていた。

「それは何よりだ。社員がどう思っているかで、その会社のことはよく分かるって言うでしょ」

「お父様の後を継ぐのは怖くないんですか？」

ユッケイの笑顔は大きく顔中に広がった。アルコールがロンジュンのお腹の中で広がるのと同じように。ゆっくりなのに、くらくらしてしまいそうだ。お酒もユッケイも。

「ボクのこと知ってるんだね？」

顔を近づけて言うユッケイからはアフターシェーブローションの香りがほんのりする。

「期待してもいいってことかな？」

「それは、、」

ロンジュンはいつの間にか縮んでいた距離に思わず後ずさりをしてしまう。気持ちとは裏腹に、何故か満足する自分がいる。これほど地位のある、ハンサムな人だ。それでも本当にこれが自分の求めているものかは疑わしい。ユッケイからすれば、ロンジュンはひと時のお楽しみに過ぎないはずなのだから。

「きみの目はすごく綺麗だ」

ユッケイは深みのある声で言う。

「一目見たときから目が離せなかったんだ」

そう言って手摺の上の手は、ロンジュンの方に伸びてきた。

「あのっ、、本当に僕は、」

焦れば背中に冷や汗が垂れるのを感じる。

「韓国語がすごく上手だから、中国人だって分からなかったよ。キミほど能力がある人が、ボクの側にいてくれたら助かるんだけどな」

タキシード越しの両腕をユッケイに捕まれれば声も出ない。パーソナルスペースに侵入してくるユッケイから離れて、一度空気を吸いたい。それなのにロンジュンは固まったまま、吐息の下に隠れる言葉をボソッと呟くけれど声は届かない。ここにいるべきではなかった。一瞬の怒りが恐怖と色欲の間に生まれる。結局、お金持ちから見れば自分は遊びに過ぎないのかと思い知ってしまうのだから。

「嫌な思いはさせないって約束するよ」

ユッケイの親指が首筋を撫でれば、震えてしまい身を引こうとする。

「すみません、でも‐」

「ドヨンは一体どこでキミみたいな人を見つけたんだ？きっと‐」

突然背後から聞こえる咳払いに、あっと驚きウィスキーは床を濡らしてしまう。バクバクと心臓がうるさいまま振り返れば、ポケットに手を突っ込んだまま立つドヨンが見たことのないような表情で立っていた。触れると今にも爆発しそうだ。ユッケイはそんなドヨンを見れば、姿勢を強張らせてロンジュンから離れた。礼儀の正しい笑顔をみせるけれど、きまずさは消えていない。

「ユッケイ、テンが君のことを探してた。そして悪いけど俺の秘書に手を出さないでくれるかな」

厳しい口調でドヨンが注意すれば、ユッケイは笑って首を振る。

「過保護だなあ」

ユッケイは離れる前にもう一度ロンジュンの顔まで近づけば微笑んだ。

「会えてよかったよ、ロンジュン」

息のかかる距離で言えばそのまま歩いて行く。

「そしてユッケイ、」

ドヨンに名を呼ばれれば、その場で足だけ止める。

「次ロンジュンの許可なく彼に触れたら、二度と韓国で働けなくさせるから」

ユッケイは背を向けたまま手を振れば、変わりなく堂々とした姿勢で歩き去って行った。ドヨンもバルコニーに出れば、ロンジュンとしっかりと距離を置きながらも遠すぎない距離で空になった空間を埋めた。しばらくは二人とも口を開かなかった。ただ二人の距離を埋めるようにバイオリンの音色がその場を包む。だからロンジュンは、そのままずっと下の道路に走る車をじっと眺めた。ライトだけに集中すれば、流れる何千個もの星々のようだ。

「あいつが迷惑をかけたみたいで悪かったな、、、それとも俺の勘違いか？」

ドヨンは静かな声で切り出した。

声は喉まで上がってきたまま出てこないので、ドヨンと目を合わせた。ドヨンの眼差しはあまりにも力強くて、視線だけで丸裸にでもされそうだ。ロンジュンは唇を舐めれば息を吸って、吐く。

「ただ人混みから離れたくて、、まさか彼が、」

ロンジュンは俯けば小さく笑った。

「やっぱり僕はあなたたちみたいな人からすればお遊びに過ぎないんですかね」

「そんなことない」

あまりにもドヨンが早口なので顔を上げてしまう。

「...なんて？」

「俺にとってはそんなことない」

ドヨンの目は真剣で嘘がなかった。

「俺は決してよき理解者ではないかもしれない。だけど、、俺は君の価値を知ってるよ、ロンジュナ。だからこそ君を大切に思ってる、一人の社員としても、」

ドヨンは停止すれば飲み込んだ。

「そしてそれ以上でも、だ」

ドヨンが歩み寄れば、一気に心臓の鼓動がうるさくなる。ドヨンの伏し目がちな眼差しに、あまりにも近い顔の距離にお互いからアルコールの臭いがしていることも分かる。二人を大胆にさせる魔法だ。だからこそロンジュンも一歩近づいて、顔を見上げた。未だに脳は状況を現実として処理していない。

「ここから逃げ出さないか？」

今度こそ体の中で燃えているのはアルコールでは無かった。身震いをすればそのままドヨンの香水のスパイシーな香りと、ほぼ消えかけている石鹸の香りを肺いっぱいに吸い込んだ。大人しくて控え目な秘書を演じるのにはもう疲れているし、自分自身の産まれた世界のせいで肩身を狭くして生きるのはもう懲り懲りだ。そして何よりも手に入れることができないものを見て自分自身を否定するのにもう耐えられず、口を開いた。

「一緒に連れてってください」

*

ドヨンは案に違わず高級マンションのペントハウスに住んでいた。窓からは輝くソウルの街がパノラマのように納まっている。暗い部屋の中でも夜景の光が放たれているのでロンジュンは自然と窓の方まで、完璧に磨かれた木の床に靴下を滑らせながら歩いた。

「なにか飲む？」

一つ分かるとしたらドヨンが緊張しているということだけ。

「大丈夫です」

ロンジュンは開放感のあるキッチンに立つドヨンの方を向いた。あまりにも重たい空気に窒息してしまいそうで、蝶ネクタイを解けばドヨンは目を逸らさずに生唾を飲み込んだ。

あれだけ飲んでいなかったらこれほど大胆には動けなかっただろう。ロンジュンはタキシードのジャケットを床に落とせば、ストリップショーのように下のシャツのボタンを一つ一つ外して行く。シラフじゃあれほど高級なものを床に落とすなんてとてもできない。そして上司の前で自ら肌を晒すなんてあり得ない。風が素肌に触れれば腕に鳥肌が立つ。

ドヨンは頭を傾けたまま放蕩者のような眼差しでロンジュンを捕えるのだから、思わず露わな上半身を隠したくなる。けれどロンジュンは唇を噛み締めれば、開きっぱなしのシャツをいじりながらこの瞬間の誘惑に負けた。近づくドヨンの一歩一歩が永遠に感じてしまうのは、もう待ちくたびれてしまったからかもしれない。

二人の吐息が重なり合うまで近づいてきてドヨンが見下ろせば、ロンジュンはその視線に合わせるように見上げた。気だるげに見えるほどゆっくり動くドヨンの動作一つ一つが更にロンジュンの中での期待を膨らませて皮膚の下で脈打っている。ドヨンの動きの全てに敏感になりすぎて、シャツが擦れるだけで立っていられなくなりそうなのだ。

ドヨンの前髪がワックスで固まっていたところから一本額に垂れ落ちれば、全ての理性のストッパーは外れてしまう。ロンジュンは体が望むままその髪に手を伸ばして、ドヨンの耳にかけた。ドヨンが息を呑むのが聞こえたかと思えば、ロンジュンの手首は大きな手に掴まれる。静的なキッチン家電の音と混ざった吐息だけが鼓膜を刺激した。 ロンジュンの言いたい言葉たちは乾いた喉に引っかかって出てこない。

ドヨンの手はロンジュンの手首からそのまま肘まで滑っていき、ギュッと握った。唇を舐めてロンジュンの目を見つめるドヨンがようやく口を開く。

「本当にこれがロンジュニの求めるもの？」

俺が欲しいの？ 

ロンジュンは緊張感が張り詰めて体が振動し始めるのではないかとさえ思った。もうどうにでもなればいい。今夜二度目の思考はお酒のせいなのか、色情なのかロンジュンの判断を止めなかった。ロンジュンはドヨンの首の後ろに両腕を回せば、そのまま唇がぶつかり合うまで頭を引き寄せた。ドヨンからは押し殺された音が漏れた。

スイッチが押されたみたいだった。先ほどまでの緊張感が何だったのか分からないほど、二人はお互いを必死に掴みながらも絶対に口を離さなかった。ドヨンがロンジュンを壁まで押さえつければ、自然と脚は開いてしまう。下半身を刺激するようにドヨンの太腿が動けば鼻から息が抜けてしまう。開いたままのシャツからドヨンの手が侵入して腰を強く掴めば、そのまま華奢な背中を弄る。

「っはぁ、ぁ」

ドヨンが下唇をかじれば、声が溢れてしまう。頭が働かないほど、キスをしているだけなのに蕩けそうで、やらしい水音が響くキスの快感に溺れてしまう。ドヨンが口を離せば二人を銀の糸が繋ぐ。

「どういう風にしたい？」

ロンジュンのタキシードの中で主張している部分に手を動かしながら囁かれるので、ドヨンの首に顔を埋めたまま息を漏らす。

「っ、せんぱいが早く脱いでくれるならなんでもいいです」

ドヨンはニヤリと口角を上げて、シャツのボタンに取り掛かれば直ぐに脱ぎ捨てた。脂肪がついていない引き締まった上半身は、外の光を浴びている。細長い指がベルトのバックルに移動すればロンジュンの目もそこから離れなくなる。そんなロンジュンにドヨンの意地悪な笑顔は大きくなる一方で、体が熱い。

「なに考えてるの？」

「せんぱいのこと、、」

率直にそこまで伝えてしまえば、それ以上抑制できずに全てを言ってしまう。

「せんぱいの手が、せんぱいの指が俺に触れて、、俺に入ること、、」

ドヨンはロンジュンを熱を含んだ眼差しで見つめれば、ロンジュンの太腿を掴んで抱き上げた。直ぐにロンジュンが脚をドヨンの腰に回して、抱きつき返せば体の全ての面がくっついている感覚に陥る。肌と肌が重なれば熱くて、奥の部屋まで運ばれると視界がぐるぐると回ってしまう。どんなに暗くても街の光が道を照らしてくれる。

ドヨンのふかふかのベッドのシーツに四つん這いに下ろされれば、すぐにドヨンの長い指に慣らされる。

「んっ、あっ」

ロンジュンの反応を何一つ見逃さないように、暗い目を向けるドヨン。本数が増やされた指が前立線を見つければ、そこばかりをめがけて出し入れされるので、背中を反らして淫らな声を出してしまう。

「っふぁ、ん、あぁっ！」

指を鍵盤の上で滑らかに動かすピアニストと同じくらいドヨンは器用なのだ。恥ずかしくても声を抑える事ができずに、喘いでしまう。あまりの快感から逃げたいのか、追いたいのか分からない。頭は働いていないのだから、仕方ない。

「ぅ、同時は、、やっ、、ぁ、だめっ、です、」

ドヨンの左手が性器を掴めばギュッと閉じていた目を薄く開いて、太腿を震わせる。気持ちが良すぎて、体も熱すぎる。もう、声を我慢する努力も諦める。

「俺にイくとこ見せてよ、ロンジュナ」

「ああっ、んぁっ、イくっ、んんっぁあ！」

ドヨンの手の中に吐き出せば、力が入らなくなってシーツに倒れ込む。ドヨンと目を合わせれば、ドヨンはロンジュンが汚したばかりの手を指の間まで綺麗に舐めあげる。悪魔だと信じていた頃の自分に、やっぱりその通りだったと教えてやりたくなってしまう。それほど罪深い光景なのに、お互いアイコンタクトを壊すことはしない。ドヨンの枕に頭を埋めたまま、考える間もなく手を伸ばせばドヨンは直ぐに応えてくれるから、自分の行動を悔やむこともない。唇が繋がれば、そのまま舌で口内を犯される。

一瞬で硬さを取り戻せば、深いキスを止めずにそのまま両足を覆いかぶさるドヨンの腰に巻きつける。

「おねがい、、ドヨン、せんぱぃ、」

キスの合間合間に声を漏らせば、ドヨンの乱れた息が頬に当たる。ロンジュンのお腹にドヨンの主張した下半身は当たっていた。

「抱いて欲しいの？」

たったそれだけの言葉で脳は蕩けてしまう。ドヨンの広い背中を掴む手の力を強めれば、背筋が動くのが分かる。

「...抱いてください」

ドヨンの唇は刺激を受けて赤く、セットされてた髪の毛もロンジュンが掴み過ぎて乱れている。瞳孔も開いたその容姿はいかにも、情事真っ只中の人だ。ロンジュンの髪を撫でるその手は優しすぎて、つい数分前までロンジュンを叫ばせていたとは思えない。もう一度キスをしたかと思えば、立ち上がって近くの棚の引き出しを開ける。キャップの蓋が開けられる音が聞こえ、外の光のお陰で手に持つ小さな四角い包装がコンドームであることも分かる。

「本当に綺麗だよ」

ドヨンの熱い視線だけで燃え上がりそうなのに、今のロンジュンは火事を自ら起こしに行きたくなってしまうほど溺れていた。

*

「あの後どこに消えたの？帰るところ見てないんだけど」

翌日の土曜日、ジェノは尋ねた。

「あー、帰っただけだよ、別に」

ロンジュンの曖昧な回答に目を細める。

「ユッケイさんといい感じだったのは気のせい？」

誤解であるのに関わらず、ロンジュンは頬が火照るのを感じた。

「違う、ただ仲良くなろうとしてくれただけ」

「仲良く、、ねぇ」

「あの人もからかってただけだ」

「へぇ、そう。それで？そのまま帰ったの？」

ロンジュンは不自然であるとは分かっていながらも、頷いてみせた。

「疲れてたんだよ。俺があーゆーの苦手なの知ってるだろ」

「不思議なことにさ、ドヨンイヒョンも消えたんだよね。ずっとテンヒョンが探し回ってた」

ジェノがあまりにも軽くコーヒーを飲みながら言うので、ロンジュンの方が動揺して咳込んでしまう。ジェノが反応を監視するように見ていても、無視する。

「それは知らないけど、あの人のことだし記者の相手するのが嫌になって早く帰ったんじゃね？」

「ふーん」

ジェノが全く納得していないことくらい感じ取れる。 ロンジュンはまたもや自分の親しい友人が同じだけ自分の上司と親しいことを後悔する。昨晩セックスした相手が、自分の上司であり、親友の兄のような存在なんだから。ロンジュンは多めにコーヒーを口に含んで飲み込めば、強引に話題を変えた。

*

日曜日。ロンジュンは翌日から再び始まる仕事での生活がどうなるかを一日中気にして過ごした。一番分かりやすいシナリオが、仕事を辞めるという選択だ。上司と寝たんだ。二人の関係が全く何も変わらないなんて不可能であることくらい分かっている。恐らく気まずくなるに違いない。そもそも会社の規則としても認められないだろうし、誰かに二人が一線を超えてしまったことが漏れたらクビにならないはずがない。

心配でなかなか寝付けず、いつのまにかカーテンの間から朝の光が注いでロンジュンを浅い眠りから起こした。重たい体を持ち上げようとすれば頭は割れそうに痛み、喉は誰かがサンドペーパーで擦ったのかと思うほど乾燥し、そのうえ腫れているというダブルパンチに襲われる。くしゃみが出ればやっと自分が体調を崩していることに気付くのだ。悪寒がして、鼻が垂れるのに何よりも最悪なのはドヨンに仮病をしていると勘違いされることだ。何せ最後に会った時、お互いは裸だったのだ。そう思われても当然だ。 むしろ勘違いではないのかもしれない。

ドヨンにメールを送れば、ベッドから起き上がってヤカンでお湯を沸かす。立っているだけでも悪寒が止まることはなく、関節という関節がキリキリと痛む。それでもやっぱり直ぐにドヨンと顔を合わせなくてもいい原因を作ってくれたのでありがたいかもしれない。お湯が沸騰して、マグカップに注げばドヨンから返信が来ているか確認することも無くそのままベッドに直行した。

みじめな一日だ。一日中寝たり起きたりを繰り返し、頭が痛すぎてまともに思考も働かないので仕事の悩みなんて遠く遠く離れている。ただ体中が怠いことだけは確かだった。

*

木曜日にはロンジュンの症状もだいぶ治まっていたけれど、それでも長引いた方であった。熱や関節痛が和らいだとはいえ酷い咳は未だ残ったまま、咳をするたびに喉から血が出るのではないかと思ってしまう。とはいえ、歩くだけで気絶しそうだったピークを超えてスープを温め直す程の気力が復活したのは何よりだ。

玄関の扉からノックが聞こえて思わずその場で肩を揺らしてしまえば、危うく熱々の鍋の中身をかぶってしまいそうだった。躊躇いながらも扉に目を向ける。人が訪問することは滅多に無いのだから。ごくたまにやって来る訪問販売員ならば絶対に出てやらない。いや、宗教勧誘のおばさんなら尚更だ。何度、神に割く時間なんてロンジュンには無いと伝えたことか。

鍋の中身が煮立ち始めれば、またノックが響くので鼓動が速くなる。 そして同タイミングで携帯が鳴るのでベッドまで取りに行き、画面に映し出された名前を見れば息を止める。鼻をすすって、咳払いすれば受信を許可する。

「もしもし、」

「ロンジュナ、ドア開けて」

目を見開けば、今回ばかりは本当に心臓が止まった気がした。

「先輩‐」

「いいから、早く中に入れて」

産まれたての小鹿と自分でも思ってしまうほど力の入らない足で、扉の前まで行き鍵を開ける。 扉を開ければこのアパートの暗い廊下には似合わないほど小綺麗なドヨンが立っていた。ロンジュンは未だに耳に携帯をあてたままだと気付けば、手を下ろしてドヨンがここにいることが信じられずに瞬きを繰り返した。幻覚を見始めるほど体調が悪いのかもしれない。それとも、あまりにもドヨンのことを考えすぎて気が狂ったのかもしれない。

ロンジュンは一歩下がれば、肘の内側にくしゃみをした。

「なんだ、本当に体調悪いのかよ」

ドヨンに靴箱サイズの自宅を見られることに躊躇しながらも、仕方なく入るスペースを与えれば眉を上げてしまう。

「仮病だと思ってたんですか？」

「いや、違う、ただ、」

焦って言うドヨンもロンジュンが真っすぐ見つめれば、ため息をついて肩を下げる。

「まぁ、少し疑ったよ。もう俺と顔を合わせたくないのかと、、そうだったとしても無理もないし、」

あまりの状況にどうして良いか分からず、鍋の前に戻る。ネギとじゃがいものいい匂いが部屋に気まずさと共に漂っている。

「スープ飲みます？」

ロンジュン同様に混乱した顔のドヨンは部屋を見渡せば首を横に振った。

「いや、俺は大丈夫だよ。ありがとう」

「座ってて下さい」

ロンジュンは窓際の不揃いな椅子を指した。テーブルだってジェミンが模様替えする際にいらなくなったものをお下がりで貰ったものだった。ロンジュンは自分用のスープを器に入れれば、ドヨンの前に座った。ドヨンがいることによって、より一層部屋が狭く感じるのは気のせいだろうか。

「気分はどう？」

尋ねるドヨンの目は優しかった。

「良くなってきてま‐」

ロンジュンが言い終わるよりも前に咳に邪魔されてしまう。じっとしていられずに、スープを口に運ぶ。

「先輩にインフルもらった気がします」

「俺はインフルなんか移してない！心配しなくてもずっと健康だからね。そんなことより君が他の男達とキスして病気をもらってることの方が心配だ」

ドヨンは大袈裟に怒るけれど、ロンジュンは鼻で笑うだけだ。

「ドヨン先輩としかキスしてませんよ」

「そうか」

ロンジュンの答えを聞いて大きくなるドヨンの笑顔も一瞬で消えてしまうのだから、ロンジュンは不安になってしまう。

「本当は早く仕事に戻って来いって言うつもりだったけど、俺の早とちりだったみたいだな」

「逃げてたわけではないです。今のところは」

ドヨンはそれだけ聞けば頷いた。

「良かった。何よりだ」

スープの蒸気で鼻が垂れそうになるのは無視して、手に顎を乗せるロンジュン。ドヨンが自分を失ったと勘違いして慌てているのを見るのは悪い気分ではない。 窓の外を眺めるドヨンの横顔は日光に照らされている。ロンジュンは小さく微笑んで、ただドヨンの綺麗な横顔を見つめた。

「先輩がまだ俺のこと雇い続けてくれるなら、ちゃんと元気になったら戻ります」

ドヨンは一瞬で振り向く。 

「クビにするとでも思ったの？なんで？俺、ロンジュニ無しじゃ機能しない、、生きていけないの知ってるだろ」

ロンジュンは既に緩んだ口元が更に大きな笑顔を描くのを止められなかった。いつの間にか、緊張の糸は切れていた。 

「厄介な会社の契約があること忘れちゃダメですよ」

ドヨンは軽く受け流すだけだった。

「うちの会社は俺無しじゃやっていけないのにさ。俺が誰を抱いてようと俺の勝手だろ」

ドヨンのストレートすぎる発言に、一週間前の夜がフラッシュバックする。ロンジュンの腰を掴むドヨンの手。ドヨンの欲に塗れた目。耳元で鼓膜の奥までを刺激するドヨンの淫らな声。ロンジュンは耳の先まで赤く染まれば、スープに目線を下ろした。頭から二人の営みのことをようやく取り除けたと思えば、スピードの早い電車のように逆戻りしてくる。

「大丈夫？顔赤いよ」

ロンジュンは咳込みながら頭を縦に振った。

「大丈‐‐大丈夫です」

ドヨンの笑顔は悪戯な悪魔のような笑顔に一変する。

「何考えてたの？ん～？言ってごらん」

ロンジュンが適当に言い返してもドヨンは声を上げて笑う。ドヨンの笑い声が狭いアパートを埋めれば、初めて自宅が淋しくて孤立した場所じゃないように感じる。ドヨンはモノクロの世界に色を加えてくれる。それも暖色だ。カーテンの間から太陽光が降り注げば、空気中に舞った微かな埃さえ光って見える。

ロンジュンは満足していた。

二人の関係性から曖昧さは消えていないのに、同時にロンジュンは穏やかな温かさを感じるのだ。

*

不思議なことに、仕事に戻れば今まで通りのリズムに元通りだった。ロンジュンはそんな事実にがっかりすべきだと思いながらも、どこか安心していた。何も変わってほしくないのだから。朝ドヨンのオフィスに着けば朝日が白い壁を照らしているのを見て、会議に出席するように説得したり、プロジェクトで頭がいっぱいになってご飯を抜かないように見張る。同じ部屋でキーボードを打つドヨンの存在。たったそれだけのことでも、当たり前になったルーティンを失うのがロンジュンは何よりも耐えられなかった。 

形は何も変わっていないのに、同時に沢山のことが変わったのも本当だ。二人の間の全ての空気が柔らかくなった。目を合わせる回数も、時間も、笑顔も増えた。ロンジュンのデスクの上にチェーン店ではない高級な店で買われたコーヒーの差し入れが置かれる回数も、伝言代わりの黄色い付箋が貼られている回数も増えていた。「決して死んだわけじゃない。スヨンがデザインの欠点を見つけて髪を抜き始めないように、チームの確認をしに行ってるだけだから安心しろよ」とか。

ロンジュンは一番新しい付箋のメッセージを見つければ、クスリと笑った。

「うざい記者を追っ払ったら怒られた。なんとかアイリンヌナにお許しをもらえるように頑張る」

文の終わりには涙を流した顔文字が描かれていて、些細なことでもじんわりと温かい気持ちがロンジュンの中で広がる。 

それだけでロンジュンは十分満足していた。毎日仕事場に怯えることなく通勤できるのなら、それで十分だった。少なくとも友人と呼べる仲ではあった。欲しいものを諦めなければいけない感情なんて誰よりも知っていたからこそ、今の状況に感謝し、絶対に強欲にはならない。ドヨンと過ごした一夜の記憶は頭の中でひと時の思い出として残しておく。ドヨンの手が体に触れる感触も、笑うと鼻にしわを寄せる癖も、絶頂に達する顔が街の光を浴びていることもロンジュンの記憶の中で事実として生きているのだから。 

これ以上のことは欲さない。ロンジュンは欲張りでは無いのだから。

ロンジュンはドヨンからの付箋を引き出しの中に今まで貰ったものと一緒にしまえば、仕事に戻った。

*

もう何度も見た光景だというのに、ドヨンがデスクで寝落ちしているのを見つければロンジュンの心拍数が自然と早くなってしまうことは変わらない。ドヨンは新作の計画を書いた沢山の用紙の上に腕を枕にして、口を微かに開けたまま寝息を立てている。起きている時の何倍も幼い寝顔を携帯のカメラで納めておいたからって、誰も知る必要はない。とはいえ、退勤時間をとっくに過ぎた７時半だ。外は既に暗く、このままロンジュンが起こさなければドヨンは今後数日は酷い首の痛みに悩まされるだろう。

静かに近づけばそっと肩に手を置いて、起きるまで揺らした。

「起きてください」

ドヨンはゆっくりと顔を上げて寝ぼけた顔で周りを見渡した。ロンジュンに気付けば焦点が合うまで少し時間がかかってしまっていて可愛らしい。

「ロンジュナ？今何‐」

「もう遅いですよ、家に帰る時間です」

ドヨンは驚嘆して立ち上がるのだから、切り替えの早さに感心してしまう。ドヨンは口角を上げてロンジュンを見返した。

「ロンジュニも来てくれるの？」

たった一言でロンジュンは頬をぽっと赤らめる。

「...ドヨン先輩、」

ロンジュンが唇を舐めて一歩下がれば、ドヨンは一歩近寄る。ある種のダンスの始まりだ。

顎の下に手を添えられて、目が合うように頭を上げさせられれば、顔は近すぎて唇はほぼ触れ合っているに等しい。

「君の夢を見てた。知ってた？ロンジュニ夢にまで出てくるようになったの」

ロンジュンはその場で震えた。言いたい言葉は出てこずに、欲しがるような声だけ漏れてしまう。ドヨンはニヤリと笑えば、ロンジュンのシャツを掴んだ。ニ人の位置は入れ替わって、ロンジュンがデスクに閉じ込められる側になっている。ドヨンが鼻と鼻が触れ合うまで近づけば、太腿の裏にデスクの木材が食い込む。

「慌ててる時のロンジュン可愛いね」

ロンジュンが睨んで肩を叩いたって、ドヨンはロンジュンの肩に顔を乗せて笑うだけだ。ロンジュンは躊躇いがちにもドヨンの髪に指を通しながら頭を撫でた。ドヨンは気持ちの良さそうな息を吐けば突然真剣な顔になってロンジュンを見つめた。

「フェラさせて」

血液が顔か股間のどちらに流れるのが正解か分からずぐるぐる巡り、そのまま気絶してしまうかと思ってしまう。

「ドヨン先輩、、」

言葉を探しても、名前を呼ぶのが精一杯だ。

ドヨンの方は微笑んだかと思えば、そのまま膝をついてロンジュンの太腿の裏に手を滑らせた。言葉そのもの以上に、目の前の光景がロンジュンの理性のコントロールを奪った。 黒い前髪の下から見上げるドヨンがジッパーに手を伸ばせば考える前にドヨンの髪に手を置いてしまう。体中の神経細胞が叫んでいて、まだ何もされていないのに息が切れてしまいそうだった。

「っ先輩、」

「たまには俺にも面倒見させてよ」

それだけ告げればドヨンは宣言通り、実行した。

*

オフィスの中から聞こえてくる声が口論をしているようなので、扉の前で止まってしまうロンジュン。理由があるというよりも、直観だった。状況を把握し始めたのは、会話に耳を澄ませてからだ。

「ドヨンア、周りからどう見えるか考えてみろよ。外部に漏れたら、お前の評判ももちろん傷つく。それに管理職と他の社員でルールを変えるつもりはない。俺らは暴君じゃないんだから、、このまま見逃すわけにはいかないのも分かるだろ」

声の持ち主は怒ってはいるわけではなさそうだが、十分に警告していた。

「ヒョンが思ってるようなんじゃないよ、、俺もあの子を利用してるんじゃない。ただ、、起こったんだ」

疲れたその声がドヨンであるのは直ぐに分かる。ロンジュンは何千人の人がいる部屋でもドヨンの声ならば聞き分けられる自信があった。

「分かってるよ、お前がそんな卑怯な奴じゃないことくらい。とはいえ自分自身の秘書と関係を持って良い理由にはならないだろ」

ロンジュンは扉の小さな隙間からドヨンと話しているのがテヨンであることに気付く。何が起こっているか理解すれば、一歩下がって息を呑む。バランスを崩しそうになっても廊下の壁に支えられる。それでもロンジュンの世界が崩れ落ちていくのが見えることには変わりがない。仕事を失うんだ。全てを失うことになる。べたな「上司に惚れた秘書」になる自分を止められなかったからだ。

ソウルの中心部の大企業の最上階で働くプライド。ドンヒョク、ジョンウ、イェリと過ごす昼休憩。毎日通勤することを苦に感じさせない、ドヨンと築いた関係。仕事というよりも、人生そのもののように満たされている生活。数ヶ月で手に入れたものが全て遠ざかっていく未来が頭に過る。また一日に何個ものバイトを掛け持ちして、睡眠時間を削ってでも生きていく生活に逆戻りだなんて。

ロンジュンは目に涙が溜まれば、そのまま踵を返した。

*

「そろそろ習慣になってきてるね」

ロンジュンは疲れた目を擦って家の扉の前に立つドヨンを現実として受け入れた。夜中の三時にラフなパーカー姿の上司が現れるなんて誰が思う。ただのパーカー姿なだけでなく、ドヨンはいつもよりも若々しく見えた。特別整えられたわけではない髪の毛に、ポケットに突っ込まれた手。ロンジュンは再び目を擦った。

「今何時か分かってます？」

「分かってるよ。中入ってもいい？」

ぴしゃりと扉を閉めるわけにもいかずに、ドヨンが中に入れば戸の鍵を閉める。部屋の小さなスペースに洗濯物が干されているせいで、更に二人でいると狭く感じる。

「寝れなくてさ。それに君に話さないといけないもこともあって」

「紅茶飲みます？」

「あ、いや、」

ロンジュンはため息をつけば、どちらにせよヤカンを火にかけた。古臭い小さなソファの端に体を小さくして座れば、ドヨンが同じように端に腰かけるのを待つ。

「それで？」

ドヨンはロンジュンを真っすぐ見つめれば唇を噛み締めた。

「俺がテヨンイヒョンに叱られてるの聞いてたでしょ、、」

「聞きました」

「まぁ、ヒョンが言ってることは何一つ間違ってないし、このままじゃ俺が自分の地位を悪用してることになる。君にとっても、他の誰にとっても俺がこれほど身近で働いてる人と関係を持つことはフェアじゃない」

お湯が沸く音が鳴れば、キッチンに戻りながらも口を開くロンジュン。

「俺だって先輩にノーとは言ってないですよ。だから俺の責任でもあります」

「分かってる。それでも、」

ドヨンはソファに深く座り込めば、ジャスミン茶を注ぐロンジュンの動作を眺めた。

「それでも、君の立場的に上司を拒むことは難しかったかもしれないし、この仕事が君にどれだけ大事なものかと考えれば、、それに俺は君が酔ってる時に手を出した。最低だ、、」

自分の手に顔を埋めて当惑したドヨンを見れば、胸が締め付けられる。

「紅茶どうぞ」

二つのカップを持ってソファに戻れば、ジャスミンの香りがアロマのようにリラックス効果を与えてくれる。

「俺だけじゃなくて先輩も酔ってましたし、あまり理想的ではないかもしれませんけど、俺はちゃんと同意しました」

深呼吸して一口飲めば、舌を火傷する。

「今だって、してます」

ロンジュンが何も知らずに客観的に見ている立場だったなら、心底ドヨンに引いているだろう。けれどロンジュンはドヨンを知っていた。ドヨンが自分の立場を利用して卑猥なことをするような人でないことくらい熟知している。強欲だったのはロンジュンの方だ。全てを手に入れようとしてしまって、今また全てを失くす恐怖に怯えている。良いものを持つことが自分の運命ではないと最初から理解しておくべきだったのだ。

ドヨンは今夜初めて微笑んでポケットの中から綺麗に折られた数枚の紙を取り出せば、 ロンジュンに渡した。ロンジュンはゆっくりとその紙に書かれている字を読んだ。繰り返し読み返せば手は微かに震えて、顔を顰めてドヨンを見上げた。ドヨンは綺麗な両手でマグカップを掴んだままロンジュンの反応を待っていた。

「これ、、何ですか？」

「何に見えるの？求職申込書だよ」

「どういうことですか、、？」 

ドヨンはマグカップをコーヒーテーブルに置けば距離を少し詰めた。

「確かに今の状況を続けるわけにはいかない、」

唇を舐めて言うドヨンにロンジュンの脳内のサイレンは鳴り響く。鼓動も通常の倍で脈打っている。

「だからといって方法はある。これはうちの会計部の求人だ。もしこれに申し込めば、君はジャニヒョンの元で働くことになる。素晴らしい人だから安心して。しっかりと一人前になれるまでヒョンなら面倒見てくれるし、君にとってもいい機会になること間違いないよ。それに、俺らが一緒に働くことは無くなるから、、、問題も無くなる」

ロンジュンは心臓が苦しくなるのを感じる。

「ドヨン先輩、、俺にはこんな資格ありません」

「ロンジュナ、君は数字に強いだろ。何度も見てるから俺だって知ってる。他の人と同じだけの教育の機会を設けられなかったからって、君の実力やポテンシャルが無駄になるのはもったいなさすぎる。俺が推薦人としてつくから、断られる心配も無いよ」

ロンジュンは直ぐに首を振った。

「できません。俺にはそんなことできません」

「どうして？」

「不公平じゃないですか。俺が上司とヤったせいで誰かの仕事を奪うことになるとか」

ドヨンは咳払いする。

「君はどちらにしてもテイリヒョンの部署に動かされる」

ロンジュンが全く納得しないのでドヨンもため息をつく。

「世の中がどれだけ不公平か君も俺もよく知ってる。だからといって、自分に与えられた機会を全部拒む必要は無いよ。それに、ここでの仕事を全うして昇格すれば、君だって世の中に変化を起こせる立場にもなりかねない。ね？ＮＣＴは韓国一のテクノロジー企業なんだから。新な革新でどれだけの人の人生が変えられるか考えてみてよ。変化に携われるようになるためのチャンスだと思って」

ロンジュンは鼻で笑いながらも胸が熱くなっていることに気付く。

「先輩らしくないですね、そんな安っぽい理想的なこと言っちゃって。それをもう少しメディアの前でも言えたらいいんですけどね」

ドヨンも笑顔を返した。

「嫌だね、あいつらは平気で人の言葉を捻じ曲げる」

ロンジュンは手の中の紙をもう一度見つめた。

「でも本当に、、俺にこんなこと、、できるんですかね、」

「ロンジュニならできるよ」

ドヨンはロンジュンが大丈夫だと確信している。嘘ではない、本当に自分を信じてくれている人の目なんだ。肺から空気を奪われたみたいで、ロンジュンはそのままドヨンの肩に手を置いてドヨンの肺から空気を奪い返すつもりでキスをした。声を漏らせば、ドヨンの唇が顎まで降りて、それから更に降りて首に痛くないように歯を立てられるので息が荒くなってしまう。

けれどドヨンは直ぐに口を離せば立ち上がるので、ロンジュンはソファに座ったまま乱れた呼吸を整えた。

「気持ちの整理ができたら戻っておいで。何も強要するつもりはないんだ。でも君が選ぶことのできるチャンスの一つだと思ってくれたらいい」

「ドヨン先輩‐」

「時間がかかってもいいから、しっかり検討してみて。それがロンジュニの決めたことなら、、俺はなんだって尊重するよ」

玄関の扉が閉じれば、またロンジュンは小さなアパートに独りぼっち。朝の三時にもう一度寝付くのはなかなか難しそうだ。 

*

「本当にこれで全部？何か忘れてたりしない？」

ロンジュンは微かな苛立ちを抑えてジェミンに微笑んだ。引っ越しの手伝いをして貰ってる側なんだ。文句は言えない。ジェノに頼まれたから来てくれているとしか思えなくても、助かっているのは確かなんだから何も言えない。ジェミンの車まで重たい箱を階段で運ぶのに、二人がいてくれたのは何よりもありがたかった。ロンジュンは自分がジェミンほど良い車を持っていれば、絶対にこんな治安の悪い場所で停めっぱなしにはしたくないなとぼんやり思った。

「これで全部だよ」

空っぽになった自室を見返しながらロンジュンは言う。物が無い方が広く見えるんだから皮肉だ。カーテンも無く、日差しが前面に入ってくるせいで良い場所にさえ見えてしまう。けれどそれは長年をこのみすぼらしい部屋で過ごしたノスタルジアに過ぎないことをロンジュンは分かっていた。

「ほら、新居まで移動するよ」

ジェノは部屋に残る最後の箱を持ち上げれば、微笑んだ。

新居までの道はロンジュンを夢を見ている気分にさせる。家と呼んだ灰色のコンクリートブロックがどんどん遠ざかっていき、ジェミンはどんどん車を街中に進める。ポップすぎる洋楽に合わせてジェミンはハンドルを握った指でリズムを刻み、ジェノは小さく口ずさんでいる。たったそれだけなのに、自分が映画の中にいる気分に陥る。こうして目の前のことに集中してできるだけグレードアップされた生活に抱く不安を紛らわした。今までの生活を去ることに対してではなく、新しい生活の不確かな未来がほんの少し不安なのだ。

「良いところじゃん、ワクワクしてきた！」

ジェミンが駐車をしている中ジェノは窓からロンジュンのこれから住むマンションを見上げた。ちょうどジェノの通う大学からニ十分ほど離れた、アクセスの良い場所だった。

「なんで？お前が引っ越すわけじゃないのに」

ロンジュンが言ってもジェノは目を転がしてロンジュンをマンションのエントランスまで引っ張っていった。ジェミンは自分だけが段ボールを後ろで抱えていることに愚痴を零していたけど、二人の耳には入っていない。それにロンジュン自身色んな感情が込みあがるのを止められなかった。家を決める前に訪れているはずなのに、全然違って見えた。エントランスの暗号キーをスムーズに打ち込めば、塗り替えられたての廊下に出る。六階に上がるのもエレベーターが故障していないので何の問題もない。

家に足を踏み入れて第一の印象が部屋の明るさだった。日光がフローリングに反射してピカピカとしている。家でまで縮こまった気になる、小さなスペースとは違って広々としていた。あまりの嬉しさに子供に戻った気分になり、同じように笑顔のジェノと共に部屋をくるくると走り回った。二人の笑い声が響くリビングに、ジェミンも少し遅れて到着すれば重たい箱を下ろした。

「ん～？楽しそうだね。一人荷物を運んだ可哀想な誰かさんのことなんて気にしなくていいんだよ」

自分抜きで楽しむ二人を見ればジェミンは呆れた顔をわざとらしく作る。

車から全ての荷物を持って上がった頃には、ロンジュンの新居にはアームチェアと、まだ分解されたままのベッドと、コーヒーテーブルが荷物解きされて、少し生活感が出た。あの古いソファはお役御免となったから、しばらくして貯金が貯まれば新しいリビングに合ったものを探すことにする。

「そろそろチソンイを学校に迎えに行かなきゃ。一応ベビーシッター代わりだから」

「ジェミナ、本当にありがとう。今度飲み物奢らなきゃだな」

ジェミンにロンジュンが一日のお礼を伝えれば、ジェミンは笑って玄関まで歩いた。

「そりゃ～楽しみにしとくよ。またね」

「運転手が帰るみたいだから、俺も行くね」

ジェノが扉を指しながらロンジュンに言うので、ロンジュンは頷いた。一気に一日の引っ越し疲れがやってきそうだ。

「本当に二人が来てくれて助かったよ。ありがとね」

「俺、ロンジュニが引っ越すって聞いて本当に嬉しかったんだ。 正直、前のところに夜一人で帰すのとかすごく心配だったし」

そう言いながらジェノが扉を開けるのと同時に、家のチャイムが鳴る。扉が開けば、ドヨンがワインボトルを片手に立っていた。

「おっと、いらっしゃい。いいタイミングだね、今帰るんだ」

ドヨンにそう伝えれば、ジェノは意味深な笑顔をロンジュンに向けてウィンクするのだから頬を染めてしまう。

「で、、どう思います？」

ドヨンとリビングまで歩けば静かに訊くロンジュン。ドヨンはゆっくりと部屋を見渡せば、視線をロンジュンに戻して微笑んだ。

「いいね。気に入ったよ。でも早くベッドを使わせてくれないかな」

「ドヨンイヒョン！」

ロンジュンは耳を赤くして声を上げる。 ドヨンは笑いながらロンジュンにお祝いのワインボトルを差し出す。それがスーパーで売っているものより遥かに高級なことくらいロンジュンにも予想できた。

「ロンジュナ、おめでとう」

抱きしめられて耳に囁かれると思わず声を出してドヨンの腕の中から抜け出してしまう。そんなロンジュンの反応を楽しむドヨンに残りの部屋も案内する。

夜は二人でテレビを見ながらソファよりも居心地の悪いアームチェアにくっついて、ドヨンが姿勢が痛いと文句を言うのを聞いた。新居での初夜をこうして何も心配することなく、ドヨンと過ごせるのはロンジュンにとって何よりも幸せだった。

*

「遅れてすみません、ちょっとオフィスで予想外のことがあって」

ロンジュンはドヨンが昼休憩に予約しておいたタイ料理店につけば、慌ててドヨンの前の席に座って謝った。 ドヨンは呆れたふりをして首を振るけれど、口元は笑っていた。

「新しい部署に移動して数ヶ月で時間も守れなくなるなんてあり得ないな」

ロンジュンはマフラーを解きながら鼻で笑う。

「ヒョンに時間厳守を教えたの誰でしたっけ？」

「はいはい。にしても、俺の新しい秘書全然時間守れないの。俺があいつが遅れないように管理してる感じだよ」

「ヒョンが？嘘でしょ？」

ドヨンが傷ついた顔をすればロンジュンは声を上げて笑った。レストランの雰囲気は良く、二人の座る隣には小さな噴水のようなオブジェが置かれていて水の音が心地よい。未だに仕事場の外でこうしてドヨンに会うのは少し不思議だったけれど、ロンジュンは今の状況に何よりも満足していた。例え話が恋人らしからぬ仕事中心の話題になっても、落ち着いた気持ちで会話は弾む。ロンジュンは顎を手に乗せれば、ドヨンがメニューを真剣に見ているのを見つめた。ここ一年で自分の人生がどれほど大きく豹変したかも考えてしまう。

「そういえば１２７の新プロジェクトの進行は上手く行ってるんです？」

「何？ロンジュニは俺から極秘情報を盗もうとでもしてるの？」

「酷い！報告書書くのあれだけ手伝ったのに」

小言を言いながらもロンジュンは口角を上げるので、ドヨンは肩をすくめる。

「まあ、テイリヒョンの元で働くって俺を裏切ったのはロンジュニだからね。俺に忠誠を尽くしてないことくらい分かってるよ」

冗談を飛ばすドヨンにロンジュンは肩を揺らして笑った。少し周りを見渡してから、メニューを持つドヨンの手に自分のを伸ばして指を絡めた。ドヨンはロンジュンの手を握り返せば、親指で手の甲を撫でてくれる。

「転職の話を持ち出した時、まさか全く俺の目の届かない所に飛ばされるなんて思ってなかったんだよ。俺の元に戻ってきて～。ロンジュニがいない仕事なんてつまんないよ。新しい秘書はまともにコーヒーさえ淹れられないし」

下唇を出してごねるドヨンにロンジュンの笑顔は大きくなるだけで、今でもこんな一言で心臓がドキドキと鼓動を速めるのだ。

「残念ながら俺は新しい部署での仕事気に入ってます。俺無しの仕事頑張って耐えて下さいね」

「夜になったら会えるから我慢するよ」

意味深にドヨンが言えば火照ってしまうのに、そのタイミングでウェイトレスが注文を取りに来るのだから俯いてしまう。注文を済ませればドヨンは笑いながらロンジュンの顎を上げた。

「今夜も俺の家？」

そうドヨンは問うけれど、ロンジュンはもう今までみたいに自分の家を恥じることは無かった。決して高級マンションでもないけれど、新しい家での生活は悪いものじゃなかった。それにこじんまりとしたマンションはアットホームで、何人か隣人の名前も覚え始めた頃だった。二つ隣の部屋に住むヒョンジンは毎晩夜食を買いにコンビニに行くのも知っているし、毎朝早朝に家を出るジョンインさんはいつもスーパーモデルのような格好をしている。道路を挟んだところにはコンビニと、すぐ隣には引っ越し祝いでジェノ、ジェミン、ドンヒョクとイェリを連れて行った焼肉屋もある。

「実は俺の家って考えてました」

「じゃあ、今日は君の家で」

ドヨンは微笑めば、人目を気にせずキスをした。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank miss/mister(im sorry im not aware of your pronouns) [noirsheart(Flumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumes/pseuds/noirheart) for writing this amazing piece of work and feeding the doren nation! I even regret not finding this sooner to be honest. And also I want to thank you for giving me permission to translate this into Japanese! It was such a fun translating this and it really made me love doren dynamics even more:)
> 
> 最後までお読みいただきありがとうございました！オリジナルの作者様も閲覧できるようになっているので、よければkudos（いいね！）ボタン、コメント等お待ちしております(*^-^*)
> 
> あとがきは長いので、Commentsの方に置いときました～
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
